Partners In Paranormal
by dubb1
Summary: 21 year old Mason "Dipper" Pines, a Solo Paranormal Investigator is in need of a partner fortunately his old friend Pacifica Northwest has come to fill that role & she brought their first case saving her life. Can Dipper & Pacifica defeat the dark forces after her & undo the damage done already or will their partnership go up in flame along with their lives.
1. Long Time No See

"Morning already…my head…" groaned Dipper Pines

It was 7'oclock as he rolled over to shut off the alarm before rolling back to go back to sleep.

"5 more minutes." He groaned

This was the usual morning routine for 21yr old Dipper Pines having graduated from college early at 18yr Dipper began work as a paranormal investigator. After the events of a summer involving supernatural events that he & his twin sister Mabel encountered during their stay in a town called gravity falls Dipper decided to follow in the footsteps of his now retired great uncle ford Dipper open his own paranormal detective agency. Living in apartment above his office struggling to get out of bed was a normal routine for him but today was not so normal. Rolling back over Dipper's hand landed on something soft, confused Dipper still half asleep pulled back the covers on to discover a naked long blonde hair girl with bell-shaped bangs lying in bed with him, this unknown girl was highly attractive her full hourglass figure was sexy & curvy in all the right place her breasts were huge with heart shaped nipples & her ass registered her as a PAWG. Suddenly jumped out of bed realizing what was going on landing on the floor,

"What the hell is this!?"

Dipper's outburst finally woke the girls up as she sat up stretching perking out her body to remove the stiffness.

"Geez Dipper keep it down…I'm trying sleep."

"Who the hell are you…?"

"Typical male bring a girl gets her into bed & then forgets her name…it Pacifica northwest…dork you know from gravity falls"

Dipper was shocked at the realization what she just had said, there was only one Pacifica northwest he knew & it's been 3yrs since he heard from her. The shock only became more shocking when during her stretching Pacifica sprouted horns, wings & a tail, this made Dipper made him realize what the girl was.

"You're a succubus."

"And you're a guy…what's your point." She said

"Wait you can't be one, succubus kill their partners by draining their life-force during sex."

"Geez get your head out of the gutters we don't all do that…besides I'm half-human…now if you don't I need a shower." She said as she retract her horns, wings & a tail & hopped out of bed to go to the bathroom.

Later now fully clothed Dipper was in his living room looking at a shredded black dress on the floor trying to make sense of what was going on who this girl was & if she really was Pacifica but the lingering hangover was making it hard. Suddenly Pacifica appeared wearing one of his shirt to cover up.

"Hey Dipper hope you don't mind me borrowing you clothes you shredded mine you horn dog…just need to make some changes" she teased

Suddenly Dipper watch as Pacifica transformed his shirt into purple jacket with a short lavender dress, along with a periwinkle belt with black leggings with cream colored boots a look he remembers her well for wearing.

"What do you think?" She asked perking out her chest

"If you can make clothes why did you need my shirt…?"

"A full-blooded succubus can do that I'm only a half so I can only change what I'm already wearing." She informed while she sat next to him

"Ok I have questions & you've got answers now what's going on what happened last night."

"Geez you really don't remember…maybe this will help…" she said reaching over with a glowing finger.

"Hey what are you…"

Before he could protest Pacifica poked his forehead suddenly his eyes began to glow alongside Pacifica's.

"I remember."

* * *

 _It was yesterday Dipper had just returned from case that took him out of the city for a few weeks._

 _"Man those vampires sure was pain in the ass, it felt good shutting them down…I could use some help with these cases" He groaned as entered his office setting aside his sword Gunshin_

 _"I wonder if anybody answered my ad in the paper…I could use a partner & a roommate."_

 _One his desk was a box figuring the mail man must have dropped it off as he had a key to the office when he was gone._

 _"Hey it's from Soos."_

 _"Hey Dude found this weird jar in the lake figure you might like it," said Dipper reading the note that was attached to the box._

 _Opening the box Dipper discovered a Deruta Italian Urn, the design was amazing he began wonder where soos found something this rare. Deciding to see his girlfriend Emma-Sue Dipper cleaned up before heading to her home. Heading to her apartment Dipper bought some flowers to surprise her. Once at her door Dipper used his spare key to enter, inside saw how quiet it was say for a light coming her room. Walking into her room, he discovered to his shock & horror Emma-Sue in bed asleep in bed with another man._

 _"WHAT THE FUCK!?"_

 _Suddenly Emma-Sue & her lover awoke to an enraged Dipper standing at her door, his eyes glowing & burning with rage leading to her lover turning yellow & running out the door with his clothes._

 _"Mason OMG wait this isn't what it look like."_

 _"Save it you whore here's your key & you mind as well take these too." He yelled throwing the spare key & the flowers at her bed._

 _Storming back home all he could think about was how badly he felt betrayed & humiliated over this._

 _"2 years, I wasted 2 years on this fucking relationship to be played like this…"_

 _As he stormed past his desk to take the stairs to his apartment Dipper bumped the urn knocking it to the floor shattering it on the floor. Looking down at the broken gift from Soos Dipper's rage began to become depression see the broken urn as a representation of his heart._

 _"2 years, I should have listened to Mabel & Wendy from the start." He thought picking up the pieces_

 _As he began picking up the pieces one sharp cut his finger causing some blood to fall into the shards, as he bandaged himself he look down at the remaining mess & said._

 _"I need a drink." he said walk back out his door._

* * *

"I remember now, Emma in bed with another guy then the urn…2 years…"

"Hey handsome…don't get sad now we haven't gotten to the fun part." She said resuming the memory recall magic.

* * *

 _At the bar Dipper was downing shot after shot to forget Emma, his head buzzed from the drinks but his mind couldn't forget what he saw._

 _"Shit…that bitch how long was she doing this." He said downing another shot_

 _Dipper downed a few more shots before someone appeared behind him, with a tap on his shoulder he looked over only to see a blonde bombshell smiling at him in a little black dress._

 _"Hey handsome mind if I have a seat next to you."_

 _At the bar Dipper was downing shot after shot to forget Emma, his head buzzed from the drinks but his mind couldn't forget what he saw._

 _"Shit…that bitch how long was she doing this." He said downing another shot_

 _Dipper downed a few more shots before someone appeared behind him, with a tap on his shoulder he looked over only to see a blonde bombshell smiling at him in a little black dress._

 _"It's a free country." He snapped_

 _"Wow excuse me for…living"_

 _"Wait look I'm sorry but today is not a good day for me."_

 _"Someone close to you betrayed you…"_

 _"How did you know!?" he said surprised_

 _"I know that kind of pain all too well, so well I know when others are going through it."_

 _"Mind sharing a drink I can use a friend now."_

 _"Sure by the way the name is Pacifica Northwest."_

 _"Mason Pines…my friends call me Dipper"_

 _"I know…"_

* * *

"Geez I must have been so wasted that I didn't even recognize your name."

"Yup…the rest you might not remember because you were drunk but I do"

* * *

 _After a few more drink & hours of talking Dipper & Pacifica were buzzed as they struggled to stay on their feet using each other to support the other…_

 _"I think we're going to need some help."_

 _"My place isn't that far…"_

 _"I know where it is."_

 _A little later they were upstairs in Dipper's apartment as he sat on his couch Pacifica sat next to him looking at him, a smile form on her faced_

 _"You know Dipper know how much it hurt now but maybe the right girl is a lot closer than you think."_

 _Without warning Pacifica kissed Dipper normally wouldn't be so willing but the lingering alcohol in his system changed that. Suddenly Pacifica broke the kiss embarrassed at coming onto Dipper so quick._

 _"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…I just can't help"_

 _Suddenly Dipper pulled her into an embrace, surprised at first Pacifica found herself hugging back._

 _"Pacifica I want need you…"_

 _"You already have me."_

 _The two began making out like they were lost in their lust, their tongues still able to taste alcohol in each other mouth. Lost in the moment Dipper grabbed Pacifica's ass making her moan into his mouth. Neither could explain the raw feeling that they were feeling for each other but their bodies were in control not reason. Suddenly Dipper grabbed her dress tearing it off her leaving her naked, shock & aroused watch as he removed his shirt revealing a well fit upper body._

 _"Can't take it anymore take me…Take me now!" she demanded as she leaped into Dipper wrapping her legs around his waist & her arms around his neck._

 _Somehow still able to stand Dipper took Pacifica into his room holding her up by ass, as the two fell onto with her on top._

 _"There's something you should know."_

 _"What's that?_

 _Suddenly Dipper watched as Pacifica sprouted wings, horns & a tails while looking down seductively at him._

 _"I'm a succubus…now" she cooed as she lowered her face to his_

* * *

Dipper's face was red as Pacifica continued to elaborate on what happened, the embarrassed ghost hunters couldn't see any more.

"That's enough…ok…"

"You wanted to know what happened last night…"

"You use your powers to seduce."

Pacifica instantly became offended of Dipper claiming that she would do such a thing.

"Excuse me have you seen this body of mine these tits, this ass do you really think I have to use magic to seduce a man."

"right I know about succubus all right I'm a paranormal investigator I know a lot, beside how do I know that you're really Pacifica & this form is not just an illusion to lure me to your real form…giant monster to rape & eat me."

"Geez you are thick headed for who supposed to be smart…do you really think I'd do something like that"

"Well I wake up in bed with naked woman next to me who claims to be a friend I hadn't seen for a long time, what am I supposed to think."

"Ok 1. That thing about Succubi being monsters was & still is a rumor started by vampires."

"Really."

"2. If you really want proof it's me remember when I hugged you after you saved me from that ghost."

"It really is you…"

"Yes…beside we didn't go all the way last night so relax."

"We didn't?"

"We were close but you fell asleep so I decided to sleep next to you."

"You seem a little disappointed."

"Can you blame me you're really blessed down there & it's a shame a boner that big had to go to waste."

"Man did becoming half demon make your sense of modesty go down & sex drive go up."

"Maybe but thankfully my human half helps me keep my horny urges under control, although I'm having a hard time holding myself back since you're a virgin.

"What make you so that I'm…?"

"for starters virgin are like homing beacons to Succubus even a half like me besides I know you Dipper you're not the type to sleep around you want your first time with someone you love."

"Like what I thought I had with Emma-Sue."

"If you need some more cheering up I'd be happy too…we could pick up from where we left off…" She flirted

"I see…okay I think now it's time you tell me how this happened."

End of CH 1


	2. Getting Answers

Fine as you know it's been 3yrs since we last saw each other."

"Yeah you went off to college in Europe around the time I was finishing."

"Well I was only there for 2 before I had to leave."

"Why did you leave?"

"Because of what a bitch did to me." She said showing a picture of her with another girl

"Who is this?"

"The bitch that transformed me her name is Tiffany, we were friends I thought she was a great person but it was all a lie."

"I know how that feels."

"well one night while we were she convinced me to go to a concert they were having in some ruins…soon as we got there a second later I was captured, stripped & chained to an altar about to be used as a sacrifice." She said sadly

Dipper was horrified hearing the thing that Pacifica had gone through & the end results of her experience.

"Sacrifice for what?"

"I don't know but she's the leader of the cult following & she wants me dead."

"Do you know the name of this cult?

"The cult of Azar."

Dipper was shocked upon hearing the name, something that Pacifica instantly had picked up on.

"You've heard of them…?"

"Rumor during some of my cases since I set up shop."

"How did you escape?"

"After I was transformed she tried to stab me in the heart with some ritual dagger to complete the ritual but with my new powers I was able to break free & ran… "

"Why didn't you contact me or ford?"

"I was scared to contact anyone…but I wanted to make sure none of my friends worried about me so I had the school tell my parents back home that I was taking some time off to go exploring."

"Pacifica you should have gotten help."

"Dipper these people are crazy for the past year I've been running from them trying to escape them but somehow they find me all while trying to control my power & control myself when I go into heat."

"Heat?"

"My urges become too strong, I may not need to consume life energy but my body still wants sex…it's a miracle I lasted this long without giving in & losing my virginity"

"So last night."

"I may have lost some control but that was because of all the alcohol…I got so horny just from that all I wanted was you…but I manage to regain control."

"When your next one…?"

"Tonight."

"How have you dealt the others?"

"I'm usually alone in some secluded place with a lot of "toys" but now."

"But now."

Pacifica began smiling seductively at Dipper causing him to blush.

"I have you now." She said as she placed her hand on his lap

"Pacifica!"

"Don't be like that besides after last night I don't I can resist diving into your pants." She teased

"We were drunk."

"So I'm only attractive to you when you're plastered!" sounding offended

"No."

"then what's the problem it's not like you're cheating she's the cheater she threw you away for a cheap thrill she never deserved you but I do & I deserve to be with you a lot more than her I always had."

Pacifica instantly blushed pulling back as she hid her face embarrassed trying to find an excuse for what she said.

"Dipper I…sorry…I don't know what"

"It's okay…but I have to go for a little while I think I think know someone who might know more about this cult."

"Where?"

"In Hollyweird…"

"Where's that…?"

"Right under us, Hollywood has the second largest concentration of weirdness right below gravity falls why do you think I moved here?"

"Wait so all those monsters from all those movies."

"Yup they're all real only a few people know this the rest believe that they are ether guys in costume or CG Hollyweird is where celebrity monsters live."

Dipper got up ready to leave but stopped by Pacifica, much to his confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"Maybe I should come with you."

"No these guys are after you, you're safer here."

"Why's that."

"Remember the unicorn spell that protected the shack from bill's magic."

"Yes"

"I had the same spell placed here whatever mean they have of tracking you is negated as long you stay inside.

Pacifica was surprised at how much Dipper went through just to protect himself, even more so impressed that he managed to pull it off.

"Dipper how did you get the unicorn hair Mabel told me how hard it was for her to pull it off."

"Well the unicorns here are more willing to part with their hair for the right price."

"I still want to come."

"Look it best that you stay here & wait for me there's no telling how long I'll be gone."

"Fine you're right I could use a little time to relax…but take this with you."

With a snap of her fingers a dagger appeared in Dipper's hands. Examining it he saw it was some ritual design with runes carved into the blade & into hilt.

"What's this?"

"It was the dagger that they tried to kill me with, when escaped I took it with me it seem very important to them too as they want that back as much as they want me."

"Thanks…maybe she'll know what this runes mean."

"She…?"

"My contact is an old witch called Madam Mim she might know about this plus I'll see if she has anything that can help you."

"Thanks…but I still think you need help haven't ever looked into getting a partner."

"I had a want ad out but no one answered yet."

Heading down stairs into his office Dipper made his way to door he noticed his sword gunshin, after a few seconds to think it over he decided not to take his sword seeing he was going to try to make this trip as quick as possible & didn't need to worry about fighting this time.

"I'll be fine…" he said walking out

Walking for half an hour to the entrance to Hollyweird, Dipper found himself trying to make sense of Pacifica's situation not to mention how to fix it. Suddenly he saw Emma, to his disgust she was with another man already kissing him.

"How many guys was that whore seeing behind my back?"

Seeing her messing around with another man only fueled his anger, she was already pulling the sweet girl act on another guy, knowing that's how she suckered him in years ago. Suddenly Emma looked in Dipper's direction blushing with embarrassment as he look at her causing her to walk off.

"Bitch…"

Cooling off Dipper made his way to a lone wall down alley way upon pressing a hidden button on the wall a keypad appeared with numbers from 1-26.

* * *

8,15,12,12,25,23,5,9,18,4

* * *

After punching in the code after punching in the code the whole wall morphed into an elevator door opening to let him, stepping in the doors closed & the elevator descended while the elevator door changed back to a wall. Moments after two cloaked people appeared out of the shadows standing in front of the same wall as one began speaking into a phone while the other copied Dipper.

"My lady we were right, he has the key but the woman is not with him."

"Keep following him then find out what he know then take the key, he must know where the avatar is if he has the key."

"What do we do after?"

"Kill him."

Later

Hollyweird was just like Hollywood the only difference were monster instead of people walking around Dipper saw lots of lots of creatures many he encountered from gravity falls & some that didn't live there.

"I never get tired of this place."

Making his way to Madam Mim's place of business he found himself thinking of Emma becoming angry again, then his focus shifted to Pacifica remembering that while it has been 3 year since they last saw each other it was actually 2 years since they spoke remembering that the last time that they spoke was about the same time he & Emma became a couple.

"I wonder."

Before he could think more on the subject he realized that was finally at Madam Mim's, once a powerful which that rivaled Merlin himself now makes a decent living selling potions & telling fortunes to people in her shop but today she was in her home mixing potions.

"Hey Mim I need your help with something." He said as he walked in

"Come in…come…in… I'm in my mixing room…"

Heading down the hall way Dipper found himself in a large room with wall to wall selves of ingredients in the center was several pots. Each boiling with different potions with Madam Mim maintaining all of them at the same time making sure they don't boil over.

"Now what can I get my best customer, vampire mace, werewolf repellant or something else, are you turning to stone again."

Dipper was on of Mim's best customers buying potions that helped him in his cases over the years.

"Actually I need your help with this." He said pulling out the dagger

Taking a quick look at it Mim's eyes widened as she dropped what she was doing as she confronted him.

"Where did you get this!?"

"I…"

"Never mind stay here."

Heading to the front Mim looked out the window seeing no one there she hope that there was still time. Clapping her hands together she send out magical waves that covered the house cloaking it from the outside. A few Seconds later two people in cloaks appeared looking around but became confused then left causing Mim to relax.

"Good we're safe."

Heading back toward Dipper she was finally ready to find out how he came into possession of that dagger. After giving her the story a worried look came over her face as she listened.

"So you know about the cult of Azar."

"I know they've been around for centuries & your friend & this dagger are the keys to their plans.

"What…why?"

"Your friend has become an avatar."

"A what?"

"A bridge, a gate way between worlds & this dagger is the key to opening that gate way."

"How so?"

"By plunging this into her heart upon her death she will become a passage way allowing whoever or whatever to pass through."

"Do you know who they are trying to bring through?"

"After seeing this dagger's marking I know without a doubt what is coming."

"What is?"

Creatures from another realm with powers beyond comprehension for years they've been trapped in their world though their influence may have slipped through leading the creation of the cult of Azar, it was never enough for any of us to worry that is until 9 years ago I fear weirdmageddon may have been the cause."

"How so it was contained in gravity falls' force field."

"True but the barrier between other realms was weakened…I fear bill cipher gave them the opportunity to put their own plans in to action."

Hearing this only angered Dipper more knowing that the threat that they are dealing with was cause by Bill.

"Even in death that bastard is still causing trouble"

"Listen pines you need to keep this & the girl away from them…if they get their hands on both they'll take back to where the ceremony began & finish what they started."

"Why there."

"Best guest it's where the barrier is weakest between this world & theirs'."

"You don't have to worry I'm not letting them have ether."

Now aware of what was at stack Dipper was determined to make sure that nothing happened to Pacifica or to the world. As Dipper readied himself to leave Mim stopped him one more time giving him a sheath fitted the dagger.

"What's this?"

"Extra protection…"

"Protection?"

"This dagger is enchanted with a special spell that allows it to be tracked, I believe that that is how they kept tracking her but so long as the blade stays in the sheath the enchantment is canceled out mean they can't find you, it or her…plush I added my own enchantment the dagger can't be unsheathe by anyone except the person who sheathed it"

"Wow thanks Mim buy really this really going to help."

"Of course it will I made it, it worked when I stole king Arthur's sword & challenge him & Merlin to find it."

"How did they get it back?"

"Some rotten squirrel got in the way."

Dipper was a little cautious considering that he was aware of Mim's past but she has given her the benefit of the doubt before.

"I better get back but before I go I have one more favor." He said sheathed the dagger

Moments Later

After waiting a while Dipper was given a bottle with pills by Mim with instructions.

"These should help your friend with her problem…but there I a better way."

"Really how…"

"Simple all you have to do is…MAN UP & TAP THAT ASS!" she yelled in his ear

Annoyed as his face turned red Dipper stormed out while Mim laughed out loud having got him.

Later

Making it back to the top Dipper was exiting the elevator annoyed about Mim's suggestion.

"Crazy old witch what does she know."

"You there boy you have something of ours."

Turning around Dipper noticed two cloaked figures coming out of the shadows, behind him.

"And we want it back."

End Of Ch. 2


	3. To The Rescue

Hours Later

Many hours had passed since Dipper left the day was coming to an end as the sun was setting & Pacifica was becoming restless waiting for him. Feeling her heat approaching Pacifica spent hours since Dipper left naked in his bed wrapped in his cover inhaling his scent or touching herself.

"Please come back soon Dipper I need you."

As laid there her mind couldn't stop thinking about Dipper, in truth she's had feeling for him for a long time & her transformation had not only heighten those feelings but sexually charged them.

"To hell with this…I'm looking for him."

Moving out of bed & throwing her clothes back on Pacifica proceeded down to the office however her shock the whole bottom floor was engulfed in blue flames.

"What's going on here?"

Pacifica found herself petrified at what she was see suddenly a voice began to speak out from the flame.

"TAKE ME TO HIM!"

"What who said that?"

"HE NEEDS ME, HE NEEDS YOU TAKE ME TO HIM NOW!"

"Dipper where is he…"

"TAKE ME TO HIM! NOW!"

Cautiously as she stepped down the flame opened up creating a path to the sword upon taking hold of it the blade the flames began to envelop both Pacifica & the sword. At first scared but realized that the flames were not burning her but letting her feel that Dipper was in danger

"HE NEEDS US WE MUST GO!"

"Lead the way sword."

Suddenly she & Gunshin disappeared in blue flame leaving the office damage free as they left.

Elsewhere

Trapped in an unknown location Dipper bound to a chair, was not looking to well. After being captured he's endure several hours of interrogation at the cloaked figures leaving him battered but not broken.

"I have to admit it kid you're pretty tough you almost had us, if it hit hadn't been for those powers failing you might have won luckily these enchanted rope will keep you from coming back.

Silently Dipper began to curse himself for not taking Gunshin with him when he had the chance. Being bound to Gunshin he draws his power from his sword but should they be out of range for too long Dipper will lose the ability draw on Gunshin's power & the power he already has will run out.

"Now unless you want to die you're going do a couple of things."

"Like what?"

"1st you're going to remove the dagger from this blasted sheath & 2nd you're to tell us where you hid the girl."

"Or the 3rd option…you two can go fuck yourselves."

Showing again that defiance again earned Dipper another shot to the face, as he recovered from the blow he began to feel surge, he could feel that Gunshin was near.

"Damn I should be powered up instantly…damn these ropes"

The ropes that he was tied with was interfering with his connection to Gunshin as he tried to call it a sudden realization came over him if these ropes were messing with his power there was one other way Gunshin got this close.

"Pacifica…"

Outside a short distance from where Dipper was being held a fire ball appeared stepping out was Pacifica holding Gunshin, suddenly the sword started to glow & levitate out of her hand pointing towards an abandon factory. Attempting to levitate there the sword fell to the ground, it tried a second time but fell again.

"Just point the way…" she said as she picked up Gunshin

Moving quietly as she could she managed to make it to the factory, finding an opening Pacifica peeked inside to her shock fond an injured Dipper tied down with two cloaked figures close by.

As the two cloaked figures discussed what to do now with Dipper not knowing that their target was outside.

"This is getting us nowhere…I say we kill this little piece of shit…"

"No not yet we still need him to unsheathe the key."

"We can find someone else he's no use to us plus there are other was to bring that bitch to us."

The second cloaked one to a moment the decided to agree with the first ones' idea deciding to cut their losses.

"Agreed let just behead him & continue our search."

"No a better idea this bastard doesn't deserve a slow death I saw we castrate this fool let him die like he lived dickless."

Hearing them threatening to kill Dipper enraged Pacifica so much that she began to feel her demon half take over as her eyes began to glow

"Time to die fool. Said one of the cloaked figures"

Suddenly they heard a roar coming from outside as one walked over to check an explosion went off sending the cloaked figure flying across the factory shocking the other one & Dipper

Stepping in Pacifica was now dressed in a skin tight dominatrix cat suit her wings, horns & tail all out in the open

"No one threatens my man or his dick!"

"So the bitch shows herself I must say u saved us a lot of..."

Before he could finish Pacifica flew at him bringing out her claws swing at him but he jumped back landing near his partner who was getting back to his feet.

"You missed whore."

"Wasn't aiming for asshole."

Taking a moment to realize Dipper was now freed from the rope as he go to his feet he stumbled a little managed to stay standing.

"Are you alright Dipper?"

Give me a second." Said Dipper

Sticking out his hand he summoned Gunshin to his hand causing the sword to rise up & through the hole created by Pacifica to his hand.

"Now I Am." he said unsheathing his sword

The moment Gunshin was released Dipper felt revitalized, his wounds began to heal as his body became covered in blue flames with one swipe from ginshin the flame disappeared leaving Dipper ready for round 2.

"Whoa." Said Pacifica

"So who's first?" Said Dipper

"We have no choice no more holding back." Said one of the cloaks

"We were told to stay under the radar."

"I doubt anyone will see beside I'm tired of these two they need to be put in their place."

"The mistress said to take her alive for the ceremony." Informed the other

"Alive…she never said healthy...besides I want that bastard's head"

As they both agreed, Dipper & Pacifica prepared themselves for whatever was coming as the two psychotically as the two began to grow in size under their cloaks stretching it. As the two continued to grow reaching 8'0 feet they tore off their cloaks revealing that they had transformed into large half wolf, half man creatures, standing on two legs, usually hunched over. They are very bulky with a large upper body, highly muscled torso and thick gorilla like arms. The two look similar but very different as one was a dark brown wolf & the other was a reddish wolf with bones sticking out of its forearm. Pacifica was completely shocked at what she had just saw but Dipper was unfazed.

"Dipper what are they…"

"Lycanthropes…" informed Dipper

"Wait you mean Werewolves?"

"Oh yeah." Answered Dipper

"We suggest you start begging for mercy & maybe we'll make your death a fast one." They laugh

Dipper was not intimidated instead he laughed as well catching not just the wolves of guard but Pacifica as well.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm just so happy to know that you two are not humans."

"Why is that?"

"See this power I wield is for slaying monster while I can injury humans I can't kill them even if they are monster metaphorically, but you guys are monsters literally which mean I can send you both to hell in flaming pieces. Informed Dipper ready to fight.

"That's it you die now!" yelled the brown one as they charged in

"You ready for this?"

"Lead the way love…"

Dipper lead Pacifica into the fight as the two race to face their opponent a thought went through her head.

"I just hope we can end this soon every moment it gets harder & harder to control it."

End Of Ch.3


	4. 2 on 2

Dipper led the charge with Pacifica right behind as the two changed the wolves the split up with the brown wolf chasing Pacifica & the red one chasing Dipper

"That it you bastard follow me." Said Dipper

Enraged the wolf brought out his claws swinging at Dipper but used Gunshin to block his bows. While two fought Pacifica flew around the factory dodging attacks from the brown one.

"You'll have to do better than you mutt."

"When I catch you I'm gonna rip off your wings & eat your tail!" He yelled as he leaps for her

"You mean this tail!"

With that Pacifica shot her tail out like a rope dart stabbing him in the left shoulder, screaming in pain he fell to the ground. As the brown one tried to get up he realized his whole left arm was paralyzed

"What the hell did you do to me!?"

"My tail can inject different toxins that one paralyzed your arm this one will instantly rot the other."

Shooting her tail out again she tried to sting him again but this time he was ready. Grabbing her by the tail he spun her around then threw her the ceiling into the upper level of the factory.

"PACIFICA!" He yelled as watched the wolf chase after her

"Forget about her focus on me!"

The red one then tackled Dipper through the floor causing him to drop Gunshin in the process as the two landed the red wolf to advantage of a dazed Dipper pinning him down with one of his hand about slash into him with the other.

As the raised his other claw Dipper made a whistling sound, seconds later Gunshin came flying in driving itself through the wolf's making him howl in pain.

"You son of a...!"

Distracted from the pain Dipper took the opportunity to break free knocking the wolf off balance. Quickly getting back to his feet Dipper delivered a flaming fist to his stomach causing him to kneel over in pain allowing Dipper to deliver a powerful uppercut sending him back.

"I'll take that!" He said yanking Gunshin out of his hand

Falling back the red wolf managed to stay standing but now had been consumed by his rage.

"You little shit do you know who your fucking with right now!?"

"A stupid dog who bit of more than he can chew."

"That's it I'm going to finish you with one blow!"

"My thoughts exactly." Replied Dipper as he ignited his sword

With that the two charged ready to strike each other. As they reached each other both gave each other one final swing as they clashed.

Back in the upper level Pacifica was recovering from being thrown through the ceiling to make matters worse her heat was getting strong making it hard to focus.

"Ouch!" She groans

"You're mine bitch!"

Leaping through the hole in the ceiling came right towards Pacifica. Retracting her wings Pacifica quickly dodged the attack before sweeping his feet.

"You are pretty agile for one so fat." He said as he got to his feet

"FAT!" She yelled

Dashing at him in fury she attempted to claw with her left hand but was caught by his right. As the two struggled Pacifica yelled.

"Get this straight you filthy mongrel I'm thick not fat there's a difference."

"Thick or fat it make no difference to me once the mistress is finished using you, your flesh will taste the same."

"Well yeah well you can tell that bitch this!"

Attempting to attack with her right hand, to her shock was stopped by the other.

"Looks like that toxin you injected me with is starting to lose its effectiveness."

"Damn it I'm a lot weaker than I thought that arm should have been limp for days." She thought

"Got anymore tricks bitch?"

"Plenty more."

Catching the wolf of guard Pacifica delivered a back flip kick to his jaw causing him to let. Until now Pacifica never been in an actual fight but her succubus powers great made up for her lack of experience.

"You bitch that hurt!"

"So will this!"

With those words she began to claw into his belly but after a few slashes she was knocked back.

"She's barely damaged me she's getting weaker…that can only mean" he thought

Ready to fight more but she was shocked to hear laughing coming from her opponent.

"What the hell is so funny!?"

"I'll admit you some pretty got some shots in but these scratches are pathetic I was actually afraid you were going rip out my stomach but you barely damaged me & there is only one reason that you could become this weak."

"Yeah what's that you mutt?"

"You're in heat."

Hearing that shook Pacifica although she tried keep a straight face but it was too late the wolf had figured it out.

"Bet you were planning on having you're way with that human, shame he probably dead by now."

"Shut up you filthy mongrel!"

"Maybe he'll leave his dick & you'll have something left of him to cry yourself to sleep while drag you back to the mistress." He mocked

"SAID SHUT UP!"

Pacifica charged the wolf but as tried to slash him he caught both her blows.

"My turn..." He said.

Throwing her back he began slashing at thought she tried to block a lot of his blow made through quickly leaping away the tried to gain some distance but the damage had been done. As she jump away though she took no physical damage her clothes were another story as they fell apart by the time she landed she had lost her body suit & was left completely nude

"Pathetic if that outfit was enchanted by your magic, then that outfit should have been hard as steel."

"You sick bastard!" She yelled as she used her wings to cover herself

The wolf only laughed at her humiliation, seeing this enraged Pacifica but her heat had become so strong that she couldn't even stand any longer dropping to her knees. Even maintaining her wings & horns was too much. Retracting both Pacifica was forced to use her arms to cover her chest.

"I'm starting to see your appeal…no wonder the human wanted you." He mocked

The wolf took a moment & then a sinister thought ran through his head causing him to smile sadistically.

"Seeing as my partner is having fun by now devouring you would be toy I figured that I have my own fun. He said as he brought out his grotesque looking dick.

"Just try it you mutt & I'll neuter you."

"Just try bitch."

The wolf then rushed to Pacifica, but she still had a trick up her sleeve as waited for him to get in close.

"That's right you bastard just a little further." She thought

Just as he got in range a sudden flash of blue light followed by the sound of steel slicing through air. Jumping back the wolf was surprised to find non-other than Dipper now standing between him & Pacifica with the dagger attached to his belt.

"You where's?"

Coldly Dipper presented the flaming skull of the red wolf showing what had happened to his partner before it dropped to the floor turning to ash.

"That fool may have been easy but I won't be."

"really"

Summoning his sheath Dipper began to slowly sheathe his sword, at first confused but the wolf began to feel a sensation on not just his arms but his dick as well.

"What the!?" he said as he began to see a line appear around both his arms just below his elbows & right in the middle of his dick.

Suddenly as he fully sheathed his sword everything below the lines burst into flames before falling to the ground leaving the wolf screaming in shock & agony. Pacifica was also shock at what she had saw but even more surprised that no blood was spilled.

"He cauterized the wounds shut…"

"Now who's dick-less?"

"You son of a bitch I'll bite your head off!"

The wolf leaped at Dipper while he prepared to redraw his sword to finish him off but just as he was landing some had shot passed Dipper much to his shock it was Pacifica's tail flying up to the wolf it stabbed him multiple times. As the wolf landed in front of Dipper his eye were open wide & he began to cry blood turning to Pacifica who was calm telling him that.

"We should go."

Agreeing & scooping up Pacifica he carried her bridal style as he jumped through the hole to the lower level. Once alone the wolf began to convulse as he began screaming in pain slowly began to expand. Growing larger & larger the wolf's scream only became louder until finally he exploded. Outside Dipper & Pacifica both watched what had happened but neither really cared considering what they had been put through.

"Well that's one way to put down a mad dog." joked Dipper

"Uh Dipper do you have that medicine I could really use some now."

Suddenly Dipper remember that during his initial fight with those two he lost the pills that MIM gave him realizing that without it there was one other way to help Pacifica .

"Dipper?"

"Pacifica…forget about the medicine." he said as held her

Suddenly Dipper kissed Pacifica catching her off guard but she quickly returned it, after a short while the kiss broke both were blushing & smiling at each other while Dipper said.

"Let's got home."

With that Gunshin's fire began spewing out enveloping both of before they all disappeared in a ball of fire. Shortly after the two disappeared another cloaked figure appeared this time a woman let out a sigh of annoyance as she examined the remains of her comrades.

"Fools you two underestimated them both & look what happened, I have to report to the mistress then I'll deal with them both myself."

End Of Ch. 4

* * *

If anyone has a better title for the chapter let me know


	5. Pleasure & Regret

After returning home Dipper sat on the couch trying his best to relax but the events of the today & yesterday kept playing in his mind. From Emma-Su cheating on him to the fight that they had 2 hours ago. Shirtless Dipper had bandages wrapped around his abs & a Band-Aid on his face though gunshin reduced some of the damage he still needed time to fully recover.

"Dipper?"

Looking in up Dipper was greeted by the sight of Pacifica who had gotten out of the shower a little while ago. Wrapped in nothing but a towel gently sat down next to him petting his cheek with concern.

"You feeling alright?"

"Just thinking about everything that happen."

"Including her?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"That's the problem I don't know why after everything she's done I can't understand why she's still on my mind."

"I think I know why she's still on your mind."

"You do?"

"You keep asking yourself what did I do to deserve this. where did I go wrong with her?, what did I do to make her do this?"

Dipper was shocked to him those were the questions that he was asking himself.

"How did you know?"

"Simple dork I've been there so I know what you're feeling."

"Really?"

"A few month before I went to college I was dating this jackass for about a year by then.

"Right Mabel said something about that what happened to you & him."

"At first things seemed OK but one day I caught him, both of my former friends."

"Tiff & Jen?"

"Yeah apparently those bitches seduced him & he dumped me for them."

"That's crazy why anyone would dump you."

"Because unlike me they were willing to spread their legs for him, at first I felt like how you're feeling but then I realized he wasn't worth it especially after what happened."

"What happened?"

"He knocked them both."

"Seriously!?" He said shocked

"Yeah when I left they were both pregnant."

"Wow I really missed a lot."

"Yeah... Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Well MIM said that through lip contact I could willing transfer some of my life force through lip contact."

"Really?"

"Well yeah she said it would ease your urges."

"Is that all?" she said sounding disappointed

Taking a moment Pacifica thought about what was just said & then came to a decision, standing up Pacifica dropped her towel exposing herself to Dipper in the process.

"Pacifica what are you?"

Before he finish he was cut off with a kiss before being gently pushed onto his back with Pacifica climbing onto top of him.

"Dipper listen to me this isn't the succubus half talking now it's just me…."

"Ok."

"I know the real reason that you kissed me, I know that you're having second thoughts & it's because of her."

Saddened Dipper turned his head but Pacifica gently turned it back locking eyes with him again.

"Look I know she hurt you & I know this type of pain isn't easy to walk off but let me help you get over her, be what she could never be."

"Why?"

"Because I love you dork…I always have…."

This revelation shocked Dipper but he could see in her eyes that she was telling the truth.

"I should have told you years ago but I was afraid that you would reject me & that I should just be happy just being your friend…but I wasn't I went as far as dating that jackass just because I thought I could finally get over my feeling for you...but it didn't after he hurt me I only wanted to be with you more but you more."

Taking his right hand she place on her breast holding it there as she loving looked at him.

"If you give me a chance I'll never hurt you like she did I'll be yours forever."

"Do you really mean that?"

"I do & I will never betray you I will always be there for you all I ask is that you do the same for me."

Dipper couldn't help but feel that all this was happening too fast but it felt right everything felt like it was meant to be.

"Then I promise the same to you."

"If you do then show me, take me into that bed room & make me yours forever…."

With that the two got up from the couch, grabbing his hand she began to lead him to the bed room. Once inside Pacifica turned back to Dipper with a grin mixed love & lust told him.

"Time to finish what we started last night."

Leading him to the bed she push him onto the bed with her leaping onto him pulling the covers over them.

"I think those urges are coming back."

"Oh they never left."

Thanks to the boost from the kiss Pacifica gained a little power back she was able to bring out her tail which she used to remove both Dipper's sweat & underwear all while they made out. Sitting up on Dipper, Pacifica could feel his massive boner rubbing against her ass.

"You're really hard back there."

"Hard not to be when I have a sexy super stacked PAWG sitting on top of me."

"You forgot thick."

"Sorry it won't happen again"

"Better not, by the want to see something cool & sexy."

"Sure."

While sitting on top of Dipper, Pacifica begins to play with her tits squeezing focusing on her nipples, until something started to leak out to Dipper's surprise.

"You're lactating."

"Want a taste?"

Leaning forward Pacifica dangled her still leaking tits over him, reluctantly reaching up Dipper began fondling her tits quickly enjoying the feeling of her fun bags.

"Wow her boob are amazing so big & soft plus her skin feels so rich & creamy, Emma-Su had nothing on her too bad she's not here to see a real woman." He thought imagining the look on his ex's face.

"Why Dipper you pervy flatterer you sure know how to charm a lady,"

"Wait were you reading my mind!?"

"I can hear sexual thoughts like the ones you just had about my big soft boobs & my rich & creamy skin."

Dipper's face turned red having found out know that Pacifica can hear his pervy thoughts.

"But best of all you gave me a great idea." She thought

Suddenly Pacifica's eyes began to glow for a second much to Dipper's confusion as she wondered what that was for.

"Uh what was that for."

"Just something to make things a little more fun."

Slightly glancing over to the left Pacifica watched as a figure began walking through the wall, slowly the figure walked in until it was revealed that it was non-other than Dipper's Ex Emma-Su-Su trying to adjust her eyes.

"Mason's room but how."

"Hello Emma-Su…" Said Pacifica inside her head

"Who are you?"

"The name is Pacifica, I'm Dipper's new girl."

"What!?"

"Also you're not really here see physically you're still home in bed with that limp dick but I pulled you out of your dream & summoned you here."

Hearing that she realized what she was seeing was a blonde naked woman on top of a naked Dipper.

"Oh & don't worry he can't hear or see you."

"Why am I here?"

"Oh I just wanted a whore like you to see what you threw away."

"Hey Dipper why don't you stop fondling & start sucking." Teased Pacifica

"With pleasure."

Within seconds, Dipper flipped him & Pacifica so that he was on top much to her joy & inhaled Pacifica's left tit first sucking & drinking her milk while Emma-Su watched much to Pacifica's enjoyment as she moaned.

"That's it Dipper suck my tits & drink my milk it's all yours…" (See what you could have had now it you weren't such a slut.)

Dipper loved the taste of Pacifica's milk it was thick like cream & very rich, he could feel himself becoming addicted to it but didn't care as he moved back & forward between Pacifica's left & right tit. Pacifica felt great she love having her milk drank by Dipper & was feeling herself about to cum too.

"Oh Dipper just a little more…I'm cumming!" she yelled finally giving in.

Pacifica took a few to catch her breath from what had just happened looking up at a happy Dipper but also starting to feel Emma-Su's regret.

"Make yourself comfortable because he & I are just getting started." She said to Emma-Su

"Wow cumming from me sucking your tits this really is hot." Teased Dipper

"Oh shut up dork let see how long you can last."

Grabbing the cover she tossed them aside before telling Dipper to sit on the side of the bed. Following her order Dipper did just that, suddenly Pacifica heard a gasp coming from Emma-Su. Pacifica knew what it was for Emma-Su finally got to see Dipper's massive dick this made Pacifica even happier as she sat on all fours on the bed next to Dipper reaching out with one hand she gripped his dick & began to gently stroke him as she mocked Emma-Su.

"It's beautiful isn't it…tell me were all those losers you cheated on him with this big…?" she mocked

Emma-Su made no response but her lack of response was all Pacifica needed to know.

"Thought so."

Pacifica had gotten tired of splitting her focus between Dipper & Emma-Su deciding to ignore her & focus on Dipper.

"Well slut as much as I like taunting you I got to focus on pleasing my man so I'm going to need you to be quiet for a while & enjoy the show."

"Wait no…please…I want him…!" she screamed she was muted

Now with Emma-Su silenced & forced to keep watching, Pacifica turned her full attention to Dipper, as she slid off the bed she positioned herself on her knees in front of him. Staring at his dick Pacifica can feel her urges getting stronger as millions of ideas flooded her mind on what she wanted to do.

"Man Dipper you're really big…"

"Thanks."

Pacifica went right back to stroking Dipper but this time was more aggressive stroking his shaft with both hands while licking, kissing, and sucking on his head like a lollipop. Wave after wave of pleasure ran through Dipper's body dumbfounded by how good she was despite it being her first time.

"Where did she learn this?" He thought as he moaned

"Didn't have to learn anything remember I'm part sex demon now it's natural for me…"

Deciding to change things up a bit Pacifica grabbed her breasts squeezing them spraying some milk onto Dipper's dick before locking it between her tits.

"Now for some real fun."

Wave after wave of pleasure ran through Dipper dumbfounded by how good she was despite it being her first time, Pacifica was relentless crushing Dipper's shaft with her softness while she sucked on his head heard. Dipper could handle a lot of thing but this was the first thing in a while that he was struggling with trying to keep himself from cumming.

"Damn this is the most intense feeling I ever felt & it's amazing." He thought as he moaned her name over & over

"His dick taste so good I want his cum so bad…" she thought as she sucked harder trying to make him cum."

Dipper was at the end of his rope he felt himself about to blow as he let out a loud moan.

"Pacifica I can't take anymore…I'm cumming."

"That's it Dipper let me drink your milk now."

No longer able to hold on hold on Dipper came right into Pacifica's mouth though she drank a lot of it some dripped on to her breasts, as Dipper recovered Pacifica began licking the rest of his cum from his dick & tits.

"Wow your cum is delicious…I never knew it was this good…I already want a second helping." She teased

"Well that might be a while I'm a little spent."

"Oh I know how hot to get that engine revved up." She thought getting her feet

Pushing Dipper down on the bed & telling him to lay flat on it, doing just that Pacifica climbed on top of him smiling seductively at him before asking him.

"Hey Dipper earlier you said what you like about my tits right…well why don't you tell me what you like about this."

Turning around Pacifica position butt out a millimeter above Dipper's face using her hand & knees to hold herself up but was close enough to feel his breath, turning red Dipper instantly became erect. Planning on getting a second helping she was surprised when Dipper began fondling her butt.

"Oh Dipper…" she yelped

"Well for starters just like your breasts it big, soft & jiggly plus your butt has the right amount of firmness to balance out the soft." He teased

"You like my ass that much." She said being flattered by Dipper's words

"Plus I can do this."

Grabbing a handful of her ass Dipper spread her cheeks spreading her cheeks apart allowing access to her already wet pussy.

"This is the best part."

"Dipper what are you…eeep!"

Before Pacifica could finish asking she got her answer as Dipper began kiss & nibbling on her outer lips, moaning repeatedly Pacifica loved this feeling but wanted more. Letting herself bring her weight all the way done on Dipper she began grinding her ass over his face. Despite the difficulty breathing it didn't stop Dipper as he was now kissing & sucking on her outer lip while his tongue invaded & thrashed her inner walls.

"Yes…YES…keep going Dipper….GIVE ME MORE!" she screamed as she grind her ass all over Dipper's face

Pacifica was losing control of herself after a full year of holding back her urges since she was transformed, she could not hold back nor did she want. All the while the two enjoyed themselves Emma-Su was still there force to watch in horror, not because she was disgusted by what she was seeing because she wanted to be in Pacifica's place so bad her aguish & regret was taking its toll as much as she tried to call out she was still muted & could do nothing but watch.

"Keep it up Dipper I'm going to cum."

Sure enough Pacifica was reaching her end her love juice was staring too flow right into Dipper's mouth.

"The dam's about to burst."

Sure enough did no longer able to hold on Pacifica came right on Dipper's face drenching him with her juice not that he mind as he drank some of it savoring her sweet nectar.

"That was amazing I've waited so long & it was worth the wait." She said as she slid off Dipper's face on to his belly.

Dipper had to take a few to catch his breath, as he laid there he felt his own urges to continue getting stronger & began to wonder if Pacifica's succubus half affecting him but at the same time just wanted to keep pleasuring her.

"Say Pacifica still up for that second helping.

"Huh?"

Caught off guard Dipper turned the tables on Pacifica switching position so that now he had her pinned & was between her legs the head of his dick rubbing against her outer lip teasing the weaken blonde.

"Cause I was think of feeding you through this mouth." He teased as he rubbed his dick against her pussy."

"Well I am still really hungry." She teased back

Leaning in the two shared a kiss, before Pacifica whispered into Dipper's ear.

"Make me yours."

Grabbing hold of his dick Dipper began pushing inside of Pacifica, both were amazed by the other as Pacifica was really tight to Dipper & Dipper was really big to Pacifica. Reaching the hymen Dipper showed a little hesitation knowing it was going to hurt, her but suddenly he felt himself being pulled in further breaking the hymen. Before he could question what just happened Pacifica pulled him into a kiss to help take her mind of the stinging feeling.

"This feel amazing." She moan

"I think you're getting tighter."

"One thing you should know about succubus pussy one we have you we never let go until they're satisfied." She teased

Taking a few more seconds Pacifica gave Dipper the okay to move he began pounding away at Pacifica starting off slow but becoming more aggressive. Both let out multiple moans as they called out each other's names.

"I love you Pacifica…"

Pacifica was surprised at what came out of Dipper's mouth but at the same time but at the same time she could feel that it was true.

"I love you too…not do you see we were meant for each other…"

"I see now & I'm never going to forget."

Diving in Dipper inhaled both of Pacifica's tit sucking in some of her milk before locking lips sharing her milk. Soon both lovers were reaching the end as they called out each other's name.

"I'm cumming Pacifica!"

"Do it right inside me pleeeease!"

Dipper did not disappoint he came as hard as he could inside her filling her up with cum. As Dipper attempted to pull out he found that he was unable to he found that Pacifica's inner wall still had a tight grip on his still hard dick refusing to let him go.

"Uh Pacifica?"

"I already told you once I have you I'll never let go until I'm satisfied."

To Dipper's surprised Pacifica's eyes had turned pink showing that she had given more into her succubus side & her love & lust for Dipper had become one. Without any effort the role of dominate back to her as she was back on top of Dipper while still connected.

"Uh Pacifica you feeling ok."

"I feel great…better than I had in years…by the way that monster inside me is still hard ready for another round?" she teased as she gyrated on top of him.

Pacifica began bouncing onto of Dipper going as hard as she could while locking lips with him the two moaning into each other's mouth. Dipper was losing control himself grabbing hold of her ass he began thrusting upward slamming into each other.

"Dipper I feel so hot."

"I can make it hotter."

Suddenly Pacifica started to feel Dipper's dick getting hot inside arousing her more as she yelled out in lust.

"So…big…so…hot!"

Glancing over Pacifica noticed Emma-Su she had been consumed with her regret brought to tears see what could have been hers.

"Now you finally see don't you the great man you gave up." She said unmuting her.

"I want him back…give him BACK!" She cried out

"Well tough luck whore he's mine now & I'll never give him up."

Going back to ignoring her Pacifica became lost in the pleasure that she was feeling both their rhythms began to increase as they reached their end. Pacifica came first followed by Dipper who filled her with hot cum. Exhausted Pacifica fell forward laying onto of Dipper while his dick still inside her. Despite Pacifica enjoying what just happened she was being annoyed by Emma-Su's angry outburst.

"That should be me…give him back NOW!" she demanded

"Ok time for you to go"

With that Emma-Su Vanished still enraged & woke up back in her home fully awake, she wasn't sure if everything she saw was real or just a dream but what she knew was she wanted Dipper back. As she rushed out of bed getting dressed as fast as she could before leaving out to go to Dipper's leaving the man she slept with earlier in her bed. Back at Dipper's apartment Dipper was breathing hard so was Pacifica but she still wasn't ready to stop.

"That's it I'm done." He said.

"You sure cause I can still feel that you're still hard." She teased

"Sorry the spirit is willing but the body is burned out."

"Or maybe the body just need a little motivation to get that fire burning again."

Getting off of Dipper Pacifica got on all fours & began teasingly swaying her ass at him, using her tail she wrapped it around him semi-hard dick. Forcing Dipper to come up behind her, using her hands she spread her cheeks apart & began rubbing the head of his dick against her pussy.

"Are you sure you don't have enough fire in you for one more go at this."

"Damn it I can't resist."

Pacifica's efforts paid off as not only did Dipper get hard again but it ignited much to Pacifica's delight.

"I knew you had it in you…now stick that flaming in dick back inside me!"

"You asked for it."

Putting everything he had left in it he thrusted into her making her yell in pleasure from his thrusting as he slammed into her ass with force. Pacifica completely lost it as she howled Dipper's name while holding onto the foot of his bed. Pacifica loved every second of it Dipper's hot dick was almost too much for her suddenly Dipper began slapping her ass making it jiggle while leaving palm print the stinging feeling was exciting for Pacifica how began begging form more.

"Spank me harder, I've been a bad girl."

Deciding to change things up turning her side into a Side Wind-her position thrusting harder into her."

"Yes….YES…deeper Dipper deeper!"

This new position was hitting a whole new spot over & over sending wave after wave of pleasure, both Dipper & Pacifica were slamming into each together until it was too much to take for ether of them.

"Dipper I'm cumming!"

"Me too!"

Both came at the same time before collapsing & Pacifica's eyes reverted back to normal showing that she was satisfied. Later as the laid in bed together Pacifica was fast asleep but Dipper remain wake watch her sleep peacefully. Suddenly Dipper heard his door bell ring not wanting it to wake Pacifica he slipped out of bed grabbing his sweats along the way headed down stairs to his office front door. As he opened the door he was shocked to see it was none other than Emma-Su standing there.

"What the hell do you want!?"

"Mason please give me another chance…I know I hurt you but I can change be better, I'll never hurt you again,"

"2 years I wasted on you I thought that we had something but obviously I nothing more than just a would be name on the long list of names of people you fucked…you got 2 years of my time Emma-Su I won't give you another second have a nice life." He said coldly slamming the door in her face.

Heading back upstairs Dipper went back into the bed room to a Pacifica who was waking up.

"Dipper where did you go?"

"Just had to get rid of some trash, let's get some sleep." He said getting back into bed hold Pacifica close.

As Emma-Su sadly walked home she was unaware that she was being watch from above by a cloaked figure.

"She might be just what I need."

Appearing behind her she gain Emma-Su's attention scaring the girl who almost fell over from the shock.

"Please dear I am not going to hurt you I sense that you are in distressed."

"Lady you have no idea…"

"Well then maybe I can help."

End Of Ch. 5


	6. First Case

It had only been a few days since Dipper & Pacifica reunited, the two hadn't had any trouble since their fight with wolves. Though they both knew not to drop their guards they also wanted to enjoy their time together. As the alarm went off Dipper tried to do what he usually did & turn it off but was stopped by Pacifica who was already.

"sorry dork…but it's time to get up I made breakfast."

"5 more minutes." He groaned

Dipper's eyes slowly opened see Pacifica wearing nothing but an apron & an unamused expression on his face. Dipper sighed in defeat he could refuse her as he got out of bed, in nothing but boxers. Her expression turned to happy as she hugged Dipper good morning.

"you really should work on your sleeping habits…" she teased as she kissed him

"what is this power you have over me." He teased back

"you got me."

Turning around Pacifica playfully bumped her ass against Dipper before walking away swinging her hips like a graceful dancer in a sexy way knowing Dipper's eyes were locked on her ass. Turning back slightly she decided to tease him a little more before going.

"if you hurry I'll give you a special treat." She teased slapping her ass making it jiggle before leaving the room."

"oh, right that's it."

Moments later Dipper came out of the bedroom now in a T-shirt & sweats as he was to the living room to his surprise Pacifica was sitting there with an amazing breakfast spread.

"wow this looks great…where did you learn to cook like this…"

"hey, I worked with lazy Susan for years, you pick up a thing or two."

"rumor has it that some of her recipes help you gain in all the right places."

"well as you can see it worked well for me...now sit eat"

As the two ate Dipper couldn't help but feel happy that Pacifica was here with him, years ago he hated her for how she used to treat Mabel but now he sees just how much she's changed. No longer the spoiled rich girl but a kind straight forward woman, though she still possessed some of her snarky-sass but does come from a negative place anymore.

"wow that was great Paz you sure can cook,"

"thanks, I'm happy you like it…"

"how about you show me sometimes then I can cook for you."

"I would love to…but now for your special treat close your eyes."

Happily complying Dipper closed his eyes, waiting for whatever Pacifica had planned for him. Hearing some noises Dipper was tempted to look but didn't want to, suddenly the noises stopped.

"ok you can look now."

Opening his eyes Dipper was greeted by a surprise that was sexy & look tasty, Pacifica was sitting on the table in front of him naked with legs spread open her tits were covered in whipped cream with sprinkles topped with cherries. To top it off was a stream of syrup that flow from between her breast to between her legs.

"wow this looks too good to eat."

"well don't just stand there dig in."

Wasting no time Dipper did just that diving in he began to lick off the cream from both her tits stopping to share the cherries with her through kissing. Once the cream was gone he in haled both her nipples sucking on them drinking her milk.

"I never get tired of this…keep going." She moaned

Finishing with her tits Dipper made his way down the trail of syrup to between her leg, without a second thought dived in & went to town.

"yes…yes eat me you animal."

Dipper became more & more aggressive as he ate her out reaching under her with both hand squeezing her ass. Pacifica really got into it as she squeezed the sides of Dipper's head with her thighs, lost so much in pleasure that she sprouted her tail & wings.

"oh…I'm CUMMMING!"

With that scream, she came all over Dipper's face with him drinking as much as he could of her love juice. Releasing her hold on Dipper, he got back to his feet only to reveal a huge boner in his pant. Instantly seeing it brought back Pacifica's energy as she wanted more. Grabbing his pants, she yanked them down before turning around grinding her bare ass against his shaft as she began begging to put it inside her.

"do it Dipper put monster in me DO IT NOW!"

"if you insist."

"I DO!"

Grabbing a handful of her ass Dipper spread her cheeks apart before thrusting into her, receiving a howl of pleasure. Dipper instantly began pounding Pacifica like no tomorrow both moaning each other's names. Suddenly the phone began to ring but neither wanted to stop but the phone wouldn't stop ringing.

"oh, for the love of…" she said

Using her tail Pacifica reach over grabbing bring it back to Dipper, quietly instructing her to be silent he answered the phone.

"hello this is mason pines."

"pines this is chief bank."

"hello bank you can I do for you…"

"listen I need you down here ASAP."

"what's the problem?"

"well we found a body in the alley way & it was torn to shreds."

"I see."

"the crazy part was there's no trace of blood & or evidence it was just the body.

Pacifica was beginning to get tired of waiting & decided to have some fun as she began to slam repeatedly into Dipper while still spoke on the phone causing him to let out a grunt & moan.

"you ok pines?"

"I'm fine just exercising a little." He said nervously

"anyway, I need you down at the morgue to examine the body then one of my officers will take you out to where we found the body."

"sounds…good…uh banks give me some time I'll see you in a little while."

"uh sure good…"

Hanging up the phone Dipper brought his focus back onto Pacifica as he back slapping her ass making her yelp much to her delight.

"doing that while on the phone you need to be punished." He said spanking her ass.

"please spank me more I've been a bad girl."

The spanking & pounding was sending them both over the edge as nether could no longer hold on.

"I'm Cumming Dipper"

"Me TOOO!"

With that they came hard as they fell back on to the couch, resting in the afterglow.

"wow best breakfast…ever"

"how about round 2 in the bathroom while we get ready."

"lead the way."

Later That Day…

Walking towards the police station both were blushing a bit as they walked holding hands.

"you know it might have been safer for you to stay home."

"ha after what happened last time I'm not letting you out of my sight."

As the two arrived outside of the police station they were greeted immediately by banks who was waiting for them.

"about time kid…who's the girl."

"oh, this is…"

"nice to meet you Mr. Banks I'm Pacifica northwest I'm mason's new partner."

"I see you finally got yourself a partner Pines good with all the weird junk in your life it's good to have some back up."

Leading the two to the morgue inside the station they were brought to the to the examination room where the body was still laying. Both were visually disturbed by the brutality of the corpse but was shocked to see that just like banks said there was no blood the body was sucked dry.

"see what did I tell you that craziest part is I had three specialists look this thing over but they can't find anything."

"did they at least manage to ID the victim?" asked Pacifica

"I've got all three teams working on that now but it's very little to work with…"

"there's no way a human could have done this this was a supernatural attack."

"that's why I had you come down to see for yourself to determine."

"ok I think we should head out to the crime scene."

"ok get into my car I'll take you there now."

The three got into banks' car & headed to the crime scene as Dipper road shotgun & Pacifica was in the back, banks wanted to ask Dipper something.

"hey kid I don't mean to pry but is your girlfriend ok with your partner be another girl."

"huh?"

"I'm just asking because my wife had a problem with that when I first started out."

"well I don't have to worry about that, she & I are no longer together."

"sorry kid I didn't mean to."

"it's ok…"

An awkward silence fell upon everyone as the reached their destination banks led them to the alley way where the body was found.

"see just like I said no sign of a struggle no blood or evidence anywhere just a ripped-up corpse."

"oh, there evidence here but it can't be seen through normal means."

"it can't?"

"yeah and I think I know what did this creature or more like creatures did this this."

"you do?" said Paz & Banks

"yeah when I check the body I realized that damage was done after it was killed & since there was no blood I can conclude that the body died from being drain of all its blood, then it was feasted on."

"ok but what creatures did this."

"a vampire & a ghoul."

"huh?" said Pacifica

"we all know that vampires drink blood & I know that some can drain a body dry if they feel like it which is why there was no blood…& ghouls well they're a sub-class, they're like vultures, they eat what the vampires left behind.

Both were impressed with how Dipper came to this conclusion with such little evidence but he wasn't done yet.

"best guess the ghoul is a servant to the vampire eating after it's master."

"what make you think that?" said banks

"ghouls tend to offer themselves to vampires as slaves in exchange for food."

"I see but there's one crucial realization that I found." Said Pacifica

"what is it Pacifica?"

"this murder didn't happen here."

Banks was shocked realizing his team never considered that during their original investigation.

"I believe Mason is right on what did this but where it was done is different best guess for me they took the victim somewhere else killed him fed on him then dumped the remain here."

"wow so what can we do now?"

"there's nothing we can do for now I might have a method but I'm going to need time until then just hope for no more victims."

"ok banks I need you to send a picture to us when you team manages to finish the reconstruction of the face send what you got to us later." Informed Pacifica

"ok by the way you kids need a lift back to the station."

"no, I need to confirm my theory first."

With that banks left the two while he went back to check on his team, leading Pacifica the two headed in another direction.

"so, where to?"

"I need to see MIM, she has what I need to confirm what I said."

"ok let's go."

"by the way nice detective skills."

"that's why it's good to have a partner."

Arriving in holly weird & making their way to MIM's house she was like always in her mixing room."

"MIM it's me Dipper."

Walking in MIM was about to greet him but stopped when Pacifica, causing her to smile bigger.

"listen I need to borrow…"

MIM ignored Dipper, focusing on Pacifica looking her over making the girl feel a little awkward.

"my I had no idea your friend was so pretty."

"uh thanks."

"so how late do this stud keep you up."

"wow that's a little personal." Said Pacifica

"oh, don't be so shy dear at least you get to my age only thing I get to do is hear about others who get to."

"ahem MIM if you're done trying get info on our sex life I need your help with something."

"oh, right what do you need."

"I need to borrow your aura stone."

"that is a pretty big request those things are rare what is it for."

"I need to confirm something from a case that I'm working on & I need to see what was at the crime scene."

At first, she was reluctant but decided to loan it out seeing that she had a good relationship decided to trust him. With a snap of her fingers a red gem encased in a golden circular case to a gold chain appeared in Dipper's hands.

"thanks, MIM I'll return it later…"

"wait, here are the instructions."

With another snap of her fingers a scroll appeared in Pacifica's hand telling them to follow the steps in the scroll.

Later…

Having returned to where the body was dumped Pacifica decided to finally ask how this was going to work.

"ok so how is this going to work."

"well supernatural creatures don't leave evidence behind like humans do but they do leave a supernatural signal behind this stone will detect what was here & glows a certain color depending on what was here, if time didn't run out."

"time run out?"

"the signal fades after a while so let's get to work.

Walking in Dipper held out the stone while Pacifica read the scroll on what was going to happen, at first nothing happened but the stone glowed blood red signaling the presence of a vampire the it glowed green signaling a ghoul.

"so, I was right least now we know what we're dealing with."

"so, what now?"

Before Dipper could answer he got a call from banks, with news on the case.

"pines listen my team finished I'm coming to your office with the picture later today."

"ok I'll be there later…by the way Pacifica & I confirmed our theories"

Later that day

After returning Dipper & Pacifica spent the day looking up as much as they could about their foe trying to figure out their plan to find them.

"you think this vamp might be a leftover from that operation you shut down."

"it's possible a few did get away."

Before they could discuss it anymore they heard a knock downstairs as they headed down they saw banks waiting for them. After being let in he took a moment before giving Dipper the envelope with the photo inside.

"here you go kid my team is still trying to id him but maybe you've seen him before,"

Looking at the photo Dipper's eyes widened something both Banks & Pacifica took notice of.

"you know him...?"

"more like I've seen him a few days ago I saw him with Emma-Sue the day after I broke up with her."

Everyone stood there in silence trying to think of the next step but it was Pacifica who decided to come out & say it.

"we need to have a chat with Emma-Sue about this she might have information on this."

"I'll send a team to bring her to the station for questioning in a little…"

Before he could a phone call ringed in on his phone as he answered & was immediately his with bad news.

"what…you've got to be fucking kidding!"

"what's wrong?" asked Pacifica

"another body was just found on the other side of town."

Both Dipper & Pacifica eyes widened as they both began to wonder how deep this was doing to get.

"ok have burke & twitch bring Emma-sue down to the station for questioning I want all evidence that can be found bagged & tagged, finally move the body to the morgue have it immediately examined."

"what do you need us to do?"

"we need to confirm whether this victim died the same way as the previous & if their connected, I need you two to do what you did earlier to confirm that they are by heading down to the crime scene while I head back to the station.

"ok we're on our way there."

"good once that is done I'll contact you when Emma-Sue is brought to the station…I figure we should both have a talk with her…see how involved she is in this"

"sounds good…we're on our way." Said Pacifica

"good I see you down at the station."

As Banks left Dipper let out a deep sigh for what was coming & what he was going to have to deal with.

"Buckle up Pacifica it's going to be a long night."

End Of Ch 6.

* * *

I was going to do this scene where MIM is in fact a lesbian pervert who is instantly attracted to Pacifica transforming first turning into a younger-self from the movies, then turning into a near exact duplicate of Pacifica the only difference is that her hair stayed purple, who then begins to flirt & grope Pacifica… but decided not the best time for that let me know if I should still include that in a later chapter.


	7. Not Safe Here Anymore

After getting ready Dipper had changed in to an outfit that was exactly like Ford's to Pacifica's confusion.

"uh dip, why are dressed like your uncle?"

"I like to think of this as my ass kicking suit."

"and the glasses?"

"honestly I'm supposed to be wearing these but I feel they make me even more geeky."

"no, you look great I actually like them." She said blushing

"thanks."

"I better change into something more combatable."

In a flash Pacifica's outfit turn to what she wore during her & Dipper's fight with the wolves, but with some minor changes in the back.

"well what do you think?" she asked

"it's great but what's with the holes in the back?"

"well time because I was in a rush to save you I didn't make these so when I brought out my tail & wings I ripped through the fabric, this time I thought ahead & made openings in the back just in case.

"ok well we better get to the crime scene first."

"wait how are we supposed to get there is bank sending over a ride to take us?"

"no need we have our own ride."

"we do?"

"follow me…"

Leading Pacifica down stairs into the office Dipper stopped at his desk opening a small drawer, inside were two capsules labeled 1 & 2\. Taking a moment Dipper grabbed 2 before closing the drawer back confusing Pacifica. Leading her outside he decided to show her what was so special about the capsule.

"ok now stand back."

Listening to Dipper she did just that then Dipper pressed a button on the top of the capsule before tossing it, the moment it hit the ground the exploded into a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared to Pacifica's shock sitting in its place was a blue Yamaha YZF-R6 Super Sport Motorcycle.

"Dipper where the heck did that come from?"

"Old Man McGucket & Ford."

"how?"

"well a few years back they rebuilt their portal but they made sure that it couldn't go to the nightmare realm but they started going different worlds."

"seem like a bad idea."

"that's what we all said but anyway in one of the worlds McGucket learn this capsule tech from a scientist & brought it back here, rumor had it that there were these magic balls that could grant any wish."

"really?"

"yeah wait hang on look like it needs a glorb."

"glorb…"

Reaching into his pocket Dipper pulled out a small glowing orb & placed it into a slot on the bike, in a second the bike started up ready to go.

"you're going to make me ask, aren't you?"

"what about the glorb?"

"what was that?"

"well ford found one of these in a world where heroes & villains have a ranking system he took one home & learned how to manufacture them."

"everything he & McGucket build are powered by these things but they keep it to themselves."

"this seems like something dad would try to profit off."

"oh, he tried he wanted to go into business with them but Stan caught him trying to trick them into working for him but he keeps the profits."

"yeah that sounds like my dad would pull that."

"well because of that they decided to just keep it to themselves not wanting the wrong people to get their hands on it."

"smart move."

"problem it I'm running low on glorbs I'll have to go back to gravity falls for more."

"he doesn't mail them to you?"

"no, he would rather I pick them up myself…but we'll worry about that later."

Hopping onto his bike Dipper made room for Pacifica to get on, a little reluctant at first but got on too.

"hold on tight."

"oh, I will."

As they took off Pacifica as tight as she could as they drove off, as they made their way through the city Pacifica's hold kept getting tighter as they went along, her tits pressing against his back.

"damn it I can still feel those amazing fun bags even through my clothes." He thought

"well if you want I can unzip myself & pull up the back of your shirt & you can feel these amazing fun bags bare." She teased

"damn I forgot she can hear my perverted thought."

Dipper stayed silent, while Pacifica only laughed as she pressed her chest harder to his back. Once they arrived at the place where the second body found Dipper & Pacifica immediately went to work. Using the stone Dipper determined that they were here but noticed something different.

"the stone is glowing brighter than before."

"hold on Dipper let me check the instruction…I see the brighter the stone glows show just how long ago they were here."

"which mean the body was dumped here not to long before back called us."

Suddenly Dipper got a call from Banks, who had new for him that needed to be heard.

"Pines listen I need you down here now we need you to ID this guy considering what happened last time I figure you better see him first."

"on our way."

In a flash they took off for the station, it only took a short while to get there once they got there, Banks led them in into the autopsy room where the body was still there. No sooner than when they got there, Dipper recognized who he was.

"this is the guy I saw in bed with Emma-Su when I caught her cheating."

All three knew that there was a connection & that at the center of it all Emma-Su. Seconds later a cop entered the room informing them that inform them that Emma-Su was just brought in.

"we can watch from another room." said Banks

Leading them into another room that had a window the three could watch, what was happening.

"this room had a one-way mirror we can her being questioned from here but she won't be able to hear or see us."

In the interrogation Emma-Su sat on one end of the table were chief Banks' best detectives Sam Burke who despite his heavy-set appearance was physically fit & Max "Twitch" Williams who while not as physically intimidating as his partner was more the logical & smarter of the two.

"ok Twitch you start."

"Mss. you're here to tonight so that we can ask you a few questions."

"regarding?"

Dipper couldn't help but feel something was off with Emma-Su as she kept her head low & her hair was draped over to hiding her face.

"a body was found badly disfigured through reconstruction we were able to id the victim, witnesses say they've with the victim."

"look sister the bottom line is 1. We need you to confirm if you know him & 2\. If you have any more info what happened to him." Said Burke sliding a picture to her

Taking the picture Emma-Su looked at it then smiled though no one could see it, then handed it back to the detectives.

"aw yes JR he was a lot of fun but couldn't measure up to my one true love."

"true love what's that bitch talking about." Thought Pacifica

"so, you do know him?" said Twitch

"yes, but he had to go."

"go where!?" said Burke

"away, he was useless alive but my mistress had use for him."

"as what?"

"as food just…like the other guy"

Dipper quickly became concerned hearing this, fearing the worst for the detectives hoping that what he was suspecting was not true.

"the other guy?"

"what do you know about that?"

"just more food for my mistress."

"ok Twitch this broad is nuts & she just confessed let's lock this chick up & find this…"

"food for her & me."

"what?" they both sir

Emma-Su began to laugh & her voice became distorted a little as she stood up all while the other were watch. Dipper pulled out the stone pointing it to the next room to confirm what he was suspecting.

"you see my mistress gave me a gift that makes me beautiful…I must consume what she leaves behind to stay that way & as you can see."

Lifting her head revealing her face the detectives were shock at what he saw her face was sunken almost skeletal in & her eyes were all black & she had razor sharp teeth. At that moment the stone glowed green again, the brightest it ever had.

"oh shit!" yelled Dipper

"i'm really Hungry,"

Grabbing the table Emma-Su tossed it at the window cracking it, realizing that they were in danger both cops reach for their guns but realized that they had to leave them outside &the door was locked from the outside. Grabbing Twitch & throwing him aside Emma-Su went right for Burke pinning him down.

"you're going to be one hell of a meal fat boy…" she said in a hungry voice.

Suddenly a large bang hit the wall followed by another, then the window cave in with Pacifica jumping through. The moment Emma-Su saw Pacifica her eyes grew red with rage.

"get off him bitch!" she threatened bringing out her horns, wings & tail

"YOU!"

Taking her attention off Burke she was ready to attack Pacifica but then Dipper walked through causing her to freeze.

"mason…please my love we belong together."

"no, you belong in a cage you savage bitch!"

Hurt by his word Emma-Su grew angrier, before telling him.

"well soon I'll be all you have once my mistress gets that bitch you'll be mine again!"

Before anyone could make a move, she leaped off Burke smashing through door like a wild animal, turning back to Pacifica she told her this.

"hear this bitch the mistress will have you because there is no place in this city to hide anymore...we made sure of that"

Taking off like a bat out of hell both Dipper & Pacifica took off after her, dodging police as they ran chasing her out the door. The moment they got outside to both their shock she was gone.

"fuck, where did she go?...should have taken her down"

"wait, what did she mean by there is no place in this city to hide anymore."

"PINES!" Yelled Banks as he ran outside

"what is it now?"

"you're place it's on fire."

"What!" they both yelled

"someone just called in

 _ **Moments Later**_

Arriving back home both arrived to see the apartment on fire but to their shock there was no fire department there.

"if we don't do something the fire could spread." Said Pacifica

Taking a second Dipper realized how he could stop it, turning to Pacifica he kissed her before telling her.

"stay here I'll be right back."

Charging into his office & upstairs, Pacifica watch with fear the flames became worse & make their way downstairs consuming the office.

"Dipper!"

Suddenly Pacifica notice a change the flames began to turn blue like Dipper's flame then they faded away.

"wow." Was all she could say

Slowly Dipper made his way back downstairs his clothes burned losing his shirt, but still ok to Pacifica's joy as she ran up to hugged & kissed him.

"you big dork don't scare me like that."

"sorry but at least it worked I save the area but I couldn't save our apartment or the office it's all gone." He said frustrated

"Dipper this is my fault."

"no, it's not…it's Emma-Su & whoever's she's working for."

"but if I hadn't come to you."

"I'd be still hurting over her…what I lost in there is replaceable not you there's only one Pacifica."

"you sweet dork…you know just for those sweet words I'm going to do something extra special…"

"like?"

"how about me in a school girl outfit where the top can't contain my girls & the skirt is too short to cover my ass…no underwear." She teased

"I would love to see that but we should worry about living arrangement first."

"I know just something to look forward to later…but what are we going?"

"well Emma-Su was right about one thing the city isn't safe for us anymore we need to be in a place where we know, a place where even if they come after us we'll have the home field advantage."

"wait you mean…"

"we're going back to Gravity Falls."

"are you sure that's smart I mean tiffany knows about gravity falls & I'm sure her followers know too."

"so, does Emma-Su but did you tell her about all the weird things there?"

"no, I left that part out did you tell Emma-Su."

"no that's the advantage we know that town inside & out plus I have a secondary office there with more gear to deal with these fuckers…plus all my files destroyed in the fire are backed up on a second computer I keep there."

"just a little afraid to see my parents"

"don't worry I'll be there."

"ok let's go."

In a flash Pacifica's outfit change to her usual wears but then another question arose.

"Dipper what are you going to do I mean you lost your things in the fire?"

"don't worry I got that covered."

Pressing a button on the bike it turned back into capsule that Dipper stored away before taking out #1 doing what he did before he pressed a button pressed it then tossed is allowing it to turn into a blue Lamborghini car surprising Pacifica again.

"I got to get some of those."

Going into the car Dipper popped the trunk pulling out a shirt while storing the dagger inside it.

"I always keep some clothes in the car just in case."

"ok smart guy you forgot one thing what are we going to do about the building we can't just leave it like this… plus we still need to give the stone back to Mim"

"I'll call Banks & have him straighten this out besides the place is insured…we need to leave now the longer we stay the more we risk an ambush."

"ok let's get the hell out of here."

"ok I have enough glorbs to get us there."

As the two got in the car & drove off the fire department finally showed up but to their confusion there was no fire. As they left the city the couple had no idea that they were being watched from above by Emma-Su & her mistress.

"do they really think leaving the city will save them." Said the vampire

"shall we give chase mistress?"

"no need, thanks to you we know where they're going…besides I want them to think they'll be safe there it will be all the sweeter when we strike"

"thank you, mistress."

"so, tell me what do you know about this Gravity Falls."

End Of Ch 7.

* * *

I decided to move the story to Gravity Falls early for 2 reasons.

1\. Since it's been revealed that Emma-Su is the ghoul I was safe bet that she would reveal Dipper's apartment & Pacifica's hiding spot so it was no longer a safe spot

2\. I wanted to get the others involved basically in the story I was going wait a few more chapters but I decided now would be a good time,


	8. Let Me Explain

A few days had passed since Dipper's home & office had been burned, both Dipper & Pacifica made their way home to gravity falls. Stopping only for sleep & to pick up supplies along the way.

"how much longer Dipper."

"another 2 hours & we'll be home."

"good cause I could use a bed & shower…trying to make love in this car is a little hard." She teased

"well we can worry about that when we get home. He teased back

As the two made their way a thought passed through Pacifica's head something she had to ask Dipper.

"do you think it's a good idea to go back to gravity falls."

"huh?"

"we know those creeps are after us do really want to bring this home."

"in honesty I wish I didn't have to but things are getting way intense for just us to handle we need friends & allies."

"but I thought about it that bitch Tiffany is a cult leader she might already know about more about gravity falls than I realized."

"true but we still have an advantage there & plus even when her followers come for us we'll be ready."

"by the how did things go with…you know."

"well I spoke with banks & mim…banks managed to cover for the office burning down."

"and mim…?"

"well she just said I owe her."

"that doesn't sound good."

"I'll worry about that later besides we should focus what's ahead I spoke with ford told him to keep us coming home a secret."

"you didn't tell Mabel."

"I love my sister but if she found out we were coming home in advance she'd organize a big part at the shack…its best we keep a low-profile."

"good point…the less people know I'm coming back…the less likely my secret will come out. She thought

Later that day

Coming up on the shack they had taken the back way to avoid the town not wanting people to know that they were back yet.

"finally, we're here." Said Pacifica

"wonder where ford is." Said Dipper as he got out of the car

"No need to wonder my boy…"

Hearing a voice coming from the totem pole both Dipper & Pacifica watched as an elevator rose up & both ford & stan stepped out. The stan twins hadn't changed that much thanks to ford having found a way to slow the aging they both still look the way they did that first summer.

"hey kid whose you friend?" asked stan

"it's me mr. pines Pacifica northwest." She said blushing

Both ford & stan's eyes widened with surprise, the expression confused Dipper & made Pacifica feel uneasy.

"wow kid you look…"

"great…he means…great…" interrupted ford

"can we go inside now." Said Pacifica

With a push of a button the car turned back into a capsule before the stan twins led them both inside.

"so where is everybody?" asked Dipper

"Mabel & the girls are in town & I sent Soos & Wendy home early I closed the shack early."

"hey Mr. Pines is it okay to use your bathroom I really need a bath & shower." Asked Pacifica

"sure thing kid." He said pointing up stairs.

As Pacifica headed to the bathroom Dipper & the others headed to the living room to talk. Once inside the bathroom Pacifica wasted no time filling the tub with water while she undressed.

"I really need this."

Stripping off her clothes Pacifica took a moment to look herself admiring her sexy figure from her large tits to her curves finally to big giggly ass, she loved checking herself out in the mirror.

"time for a nice hot bath…"

As Pacifica climbed into the tub she felt instant relaxation something she hadn't felt since she & Dipper left the city.

"wish he was up here with me."

Suddenly a worried look came over her face as the thought of Dipper, she prayed that they didn't blow her secret while she was upstairs.

"maybe I should...just tell him...he'll find out eventually"

Pacifica groaned over what she should do, she wondered if Dipper would still look at her the same when he finds out.

Later down stairs

Downstairs Dipper was finishing explaining the whole story to stan & ford while they look on in shock.

"so that's the whole story… I know I'm bringing a lot of problems back with me but"

"say no more kid…we're family we got your back…"

"of course, these people won't know what hit them." Said ford

"Dipper I'm done if you want to go in next."

Coming down stairs Pacifica was now dressed in a blue Sunday dress, making Dipper blush.

"oh ok."

"Pacifica I need you to come to my lab…" said ford

"what for?"

"I believe if I can run some tests I might be able to turn you fully human again."

"you couldn't make me normal…"

"it's possible."

"that sound's great…" said Dipper

"yeah…great." She said reluctantly

Dipper headed up stairs to freshen up while Pacifica & ford went to ford's lab in the basement. After a while & different tests ford collected a lot of data.

"with this I should be able to turn you normal…"

"great…"

"Pacifica did you tell Dipper everything when you were turned."

"I may have left out a part…"

"I think you need to tell him."

"I will I'm just waiting for the right moment."

After a while of testing the two retuned from the lab just as Dipper made his way downstairs now dressed in a black T-shirt & jeans this time making Pacifica blush.

"hey guys so…how did it go?"

"with this data I should be able to find a solution but it might take a while."

"yeah uh Dipper…I need to talk to you about something."

As Pacifica was about to tell Dipper something the phone rang cutting her off after stan came in.

"hey ford the prospector just call he needs you at his house something about that portal."

"that's fine kids come with me I might need your assistance…you too Stanley"

All four made their way to Fiddleford Hadron McGucket's manor, as they arrived to Dipper's shock the whole manor looked completely different it look like a plantation mansion. The front garden had different kinds of flower while the back-garden housed a huge fruit & vegetable garden.

"wow he really changed this place." Said a shocked Dipper

"yeah he started right before I left for college you should have seen my dad crying while he watched everything be demolished before McGucket started to rebuild." Said Pacifica

As the two made it to the door Pacifica & Dipper were in the front with ford & stan behind them, as they entered they were all greeted by a large…

"SURPRISE!"

Pacifica & Dipper were shocked to see Mabel, Candy, Grenda, Wendy, Gideon, Soos & McGucket all waiting for them. Looking back both stans were wearing a sheepish grin showing that they knew about this.

"hey guys." They both said

Before they could say anything Mabel embraced them both squeezing in a happy embrace.

"I'm so happy that you're back you two have been gone way too long."

"Mabel you're crushing us…" said Pacifica

"oh sorry…"

"wait how did you guys know we were coming." Asked Dipper

"well I may have ease dropped on the phone when you called ford."

Dipper gave his sister an annoyed look, he really hated when she did that & she knew it to.

"uh dudes we should finish setting up for the party." Said Soos

"party?" said Pacifica

"yeah right after we found out we decided to have a party to celebrate you guys coming back." Said Wendy

"so much for staying incognito." They both thought

"Why don't you ladies use the dressing room to get ready us guys should be able to have this place ready for the hoe-down before the guests arrive." said McGucket

All the girl left taking Pacifica with them to get ready to towards the party as they leave Dipper gets ready to help set up for the party.

Elsewhere…

As the girls ready themselves Pacifica had just finished telling the girls the whole story leaving them shock.

"are you serious." Said Grenda

"that really happened?" said Candy

"aw dude." Said Wendy

Mabel was the most upset hearing that Su did to Dipper enrage her & confirmed what she knew.

"I knew it I knew that bitch wouldn't be faithful…if I ever get my hands on her."

"you might just get the chance… they're probably on their way." Informed Pacifica

"good I'm gonna knock her teeth out."

"hey Pacifica, does Dipper know about…?" asked Wendy

"no but I'm going to tell him…"

As the girls changed Pacifica could see how they changed since they she last saw them, Candy was no longer lanky she was slender with curves Pacifica estimated that her bra was at least a large C cup, Grenda really changed her round figure curved out she no looked like a mix between an amazon & a female body builder & her cup size was at least an E cup. Wendy didn't look that much different from the last time she saw her figure was like Candy's figure but her chest was bigger a size DD cup. Mabel figure rival Pacifica's she wasn't thick like her but she was just as voluptuous, her without a doubt had the biggest chest coming in at an I Cup compared to Pacifica's H cup.

"wow you guys look great guess lazy Susan's diet plan really did the trick."

"plus the exercise I went through working with my dad helped to." Said Wendy

"oh hey Pacifica…don't you have a dress I think I can make something for you…" offered Mabel

"No need."

With her powers Pacifica changed her outfit into a Leather Black Backless Club Dress to everyone's amazement.

"pretty cool trick, don't you think."

"totally" they all agreed

"Ok girls time for make up." Said Mabel

While the girls finished getting ready the guys were already done with the decoration Soos was just finishing setting up his DJ booth & started playing some music speakers were setup around the manor so it can reach everywhere. Dipper having already told his story to the guys was putting on the final touches with Gideon. Gideon really changed over the year despite still being a few years younger he was the tallest but muscular like Dipper even losing his accent.

"man that's rough."

"yeah but we can all deal with that later tonight we party."

Later…

The party was in full swing the whole town was there, saying hi to Dipper, joking & laughing it up while others were dancing. While Soos DJ with melody as his back up, everyone was having a good time even Pacifica but the thought of what she had kept from Dipper was bothering her.

"I need to talk to him."

Pacifica started to make her way to the main hall guessing that he would probably be there. Making it there she saw Soos really getting into his DJ role but no sign of Dipper.

"maybe he's at the bar."

Thinking that maybe he may have gone to another part of the manor she was about to look for him, until she heard a voice.

"well…well look jiggled her way back in town Tiff…"

"I know Jen & wearing the latest in slut wear…"

After the two made their comment it was followed by pompous laughter, which only made Pacifica groan in annoyance. As she turned to see her former friends Tiff & Jen, Tiff was wearing a red LBD & Jen was wearing a blue version with stockings. Both girl had on a lot of jewelry, but Pacifica knew that they were just there to distract other from realizing just how plain their dresses really were.

"oh, great you too… should you be home with your kids"

"please the moment those brats came along we dumped on that loser." Said Tiff

"we're too good to waste our time with that trash.

Pacifica was disgusted not at what happened to her Ex but the kids to be cast aside like that was sickening to her.

"just when I think you sluts can't sink any lower you surprise me."

"is that any way to talk to your best friends." Joked Jen

"please with friends like you…"

"anyway, word of advice, don't spend money on lost causes." Interrupted Tiff

"Excuse me?"

"don't play dumb how much of daddy's money did you waste."

Pacifica quickly realized what they were talking about but was ready to strike back.

"sorry ladies unlike your boob jobs this is all natural…just the way my boyfriend loves it…"

Both girls began laughing pompously, which only annoyed Pacifica even more as the mare sound was working her nerves.

"sorry northwest but surgery can't get a body like ours & don't make us laugh...what loser would settle for someone like you?"

"this one?"

All three girls looked over to see Dipper showing up, Pacifica smiled while the other two looked shock. All they could think was who was this hunk that just showed up.

"hey Pacifica, been looking for you."

"same here."

"who are you?" they asked

"oh, this is my boyfriend Mason Pines."

"my friends call me Dipper."

Both thought for a minute then realized who he was it was non-other than the other pines twin. Neither couldn't believe that that geek grew into such a man, a man that they wanted & Pacifica could see it walking over to Dipper she pulled him in to a kiss while glancing over at them seeing the envy & jealousy on their faces.

"well it's been fun catching up ladies but my man & I have a party to get back to…but you too should see your doctors you're looking a little green." Dissed Pacifica

As they were about to leave Jen grabbed Dipper's hand stopping him from going anywhere.

"hey handsome why waste time with her…when you can party with real girls."

"because I'm not into lop-sided chick." He said pulling away

"excuse us?" said Tiff

"take a wild guess." Said Pacifica swaying her chest at her former friends angering them.

As the two walked away Dipper smiled at Pacifica before kissing her on the cheek telling her.

"way to hit them with both barrel."

Once they were gone the Jen let out her anger & frustration, at what just happened.

"that bitch who does she think she is walking like she's still queen bee & with a piece of ass like him even if he's that dork pines."

"then I suggest we show him what real women look like." Said Tiff

"how are we supposed to do that?"

"don't worry I got just the thing."

Dipper & Pacifica were moving through the party with Pacifica pulling him along trying to find a private place but everywhere she thought of had people there finally she decided to go to the backyard. The back was well done a large garden plus the pond was still there though a bench was added.

"Pacifica what are we doing out here?"

"I just need to talk."

"about what?"

"Well it's about the night I was turned…you see there was something I."

"well…well fancy meeting you two here." Said Tiff

Both turned around to see Jen & Tiff walking up to them with smirks on their faces much to Dipper annoyance.

"what the hell do you two want now?"

"oh we thought we save you from this faker."

"excuse me?"

"please northwest flaunting that body around like it's all natural…but I will say this how you look now, you make pretty good after photo."

"after, Pacifica what are they talking about?"

"oh you don't know well take a look at the before photo."

Tiff then takes out her phone & opens it up to a photo of two girls standing in ruins, the girl on the right was a blonde with a figure similar to Wendy & the girl on the left looked like a regular looking bean pole with a flat chest & small butt with regular ratio of waste to hips. At first Dipper didn't recognize who it was then he quickly realized who the girl on the left it.

"Pacifica?"

Seeing that photo embarrassed & angered Pacifica as she knew it was her but she knew who the other girl was Tiffany.

"how did you get that you bitch."

"your daddy he thought that if we saw this & that you had a new friend we'd get jealous & want you back so our daddies would invest in his business…I knew hanging on to this photo would come in handy now your boyfriend can see just how fake you really are." Mocked Tiff

As Dipper turned to say something to Pacifica, her face turned sad with tears as she ran off back to the manor with Tiff & Jen laughing hard.

"that was so worth coming to this lame ass party." Laughed Tiff

"well since we just saved from that fake I think a drink with us is a good way thank us." Said Jen

Dipper was truly enraged it too all his power no to torch them but the death stares he gave them, gave them the message.

"you have 10secs to get the hell out of my sight!"

"well whatever you're not worth our time anyways…you may be a hunk on the outside but you're still a loser on the inside." Said Jen

"yeah plus humiliating that lard ass is victory enough for us any way let's go show this to everyone else."

"you have 5secs left!"

The two quickly rushed off not wanting to risk it, once they were gone Dipper cooled down enough before changing priority.

"I need to find her."

Heading back to the manor Dipper tried to find her but couldn't Mabel & the others hadn't seen her ether. Then a thought went into his head on where he could find her in the manor. Making his way through he came upon the area where the hidden room was. He remembered it from their battle with the ghost & hoped that it was still there luckily it was there & the painting that hid it was broken in to, as he made his way inside he saw Pacifica sitting in the dimly lit room.

"I figure I found you here." He said sitting down next to her.

"Dipper what are you doing here."

"I want to hear your story not from them from you."

Pacifica felt resistant to tell him seeing that it came out in a negative way but at the same time she wanted to set it straight.

"ok you already know about lazy Susan's diet plan…I'm sure Mabel told you."

"yeah you eat to gain fat then you do special exercises to channel it into specific parts of your body."

"well I tried it but it didn't work for me."

"why?"

"I don't know apparently I burn fat fast so I couldn't store it."

"ok that doesn't explain how you're like this now."

"ok fine that photo was taken the night it happened, when I was turned… you see I sent that to my mom."

"I see."

"my dad must have gotten a hold of it…well right after I escaped I stole a cloak & ran as fast as could… I don't even know how far I was but I just had to get away… well when I finally stopped I was in some old factory."

"ok."

"while I was catching my breath, I started to feel hot & sick, suddenly the heat spread all over my body the next thing I knew I blacked out…the next thing I knew I woke up the next morning & I looked like this."

"I see…. Is that why you were reluctant when ford said he might be able to make you fully human because you thought you'd go back to looking like the way you did."

"yeah…well now you know I'm a fake."

"Pacifica… you're not a fake but all I wanted to know is why didn't you tell me."

"I wanted to but I was afraid."

"of what?"

"I would lose you like I lost him."

"is this about what happened with your Ex."

"Dipper…the last thing he said to me before dumping me was who could ever love a skinny bitch like you."

"I would never say something like that."

"Dipper you saw how I looked & look at me now…so be honest"

Climbing on top of Dipper & sit on his lap, Pacifica proceeded yank down the front of her dress letting her breasts bounce out then pulled the back of her skirt up exposing her ass.

"look at these big bouncy lactating H- cups, this big round jiggly ass & these hips & thighs…can you truly say if I had none of this & still looked like I did in that picture you still love me."

"Yes." He said without hesitation

"why?"

"because I love you not your body…I'm not that jackass who hurt you I not some shallow fool… I promise you whether you look like this or in that photo I love you not your body."

Pacifica finally became overcame with her emotions as she hugged Dipper's head burring his face in her breast.

"oh Dipper I'm so sorry the only reason I dated that fool in the 1st place was cause he was so similar to you but now I know there's only one Dipper pines."

"it's ok."

"are you sure."

"yes, besides you're still better than those sluts everything on you is real unlike them who couldn't even afford surgery."

"wait what?"

"they're wearing body suits under their dresses, their like wet suits that fit like second skins with liquid breasts & butt pads."

"seriously!?"

"yeah, they make those in L.A. you can have custom one made that match your skin tone, so no one will be able to tell the difference."

"those bitches have nerve calling me fake."

"funny thing though those things need to stay below a certain degree…if they don't the liquid inside boils fast turns to steam that stays trapped & expands until they pop…that's why they are sold so cheap"

Both looked at each other & an idea formed in their heads about how to get revenge on Tiff & Jen.

"let's do it." Said Pacifica getting off Dipper & was about

"uh Pacifica don't you think you should fix your dress."

Looking down she realized that her chest & ass were still exposed causing her to blush.

"sorry." She said as she fixed herself

After returning to the party they saw Mabel sitting down rubbing her leg with Candy & Grenda along with Gideon standing by.

"I'm fine guys don't worry."

"Mabel what happened?" asked Dipper

"those bitches Jen & Tiff tripped her on the dance floor." Informed Candy

"then they made some crack about her needing to watch where she's dance & being as blind as you, Dipper…considering they're the town sluts they really are full of themeslves"

Now Dipper was really made messing with his sister was a line you never wanted to cross with him.

"why those little!"

"wait Dipper we stick to the plan." Said Pacifica

"what plan?" asked Gideon

Dipper & Pacifica go over the plan with the others, & they instantly want in on the revenge.

"Ok Candy & Grenda… I need you two, to focus the spot lights onto them…when Pacifica gives the signal…"

"Gideon head over to Soos clue him in once the spot lights are on them tell him to play this song." Said Pacifica

"why this one?"

"trust me it's just the type of song those two would love dancing to."

"ok." He said heading off to Soos

"once the music start playing then I make my move."

Candy & Grenda left to move into their position so did Pacifica, leaving Dipper & Mabel with a clear view of the dance floor.

"Dipper what should I do."

"sit back & watch the fun."

As Pacifica made her way to them she noticed how other were glaring at them knowing that they were going to enjoy this too.

"well…well…look who's back…" mocked Jen

"little miss thiccifica." Added Tiff

"thanks, my boyfriend likes that name too." she countered

Both girls noticed that something was different from Pacifica she was gleaming with a new level of confident.

"you know knocking down his sister is not a smart way to get into his pant…not that you ever could seeing as he wants me."

"well she's should watch where we're dancing…" Said Tiff

"guess it must be a twin thing they both can't see perfection."

"perfection…please you too at nothing but poor imitation of what I used to be all you two did was ride on my coat tails since kindergarten…"

"first, we never rode on anything you needed us we never needed you." Informed Tiff

"second the only reason we ever stomach you but was because our dads told us you think we would ever be friends with some insecure blond girl who responds to bell like a dog…" Continued Jen

"you were always a stepping stone for us we just waited till it was time to step on, you me have thought the spot light was always on you, but it was always us who were there real stars…we used you to get what we wanted but now there's nothing that you have that we can't get ourselves & take"

"oh I can think of a few things that you two would want."

"like what?"

"these tits, this ass, this body & most of a boyfriend who loves me no matter what & who satisfies me every time…but if you two want the spotlight so much you can have it." She said.

"like we need your permission." They said sticking their hands at her in a talk to the hand motion

"that's the signal." Said Candy & Grenda

Suddenly the spotlight begins shine down on them with everyone staring at them, but they instantly began smirking at Pacifica who was looking back at them, suddenly the music stopped & another song began to play.

"Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me by Tata Young"

Just as Pacifica predicted they started dancing showing off in front of everyone especially at Pacifica, at this time Dipper & Mabel could see them.

"Looks like we got a dance off!" yelled Soos over the mic

"ok keep them distracted I need to focus & then it's my turn." He said with a smirk

Dipper tried his hardest to focus, when first got his powers heating the atmosphere was his mind first training exercise, thought this was a little more difficult. However, Gideon was in control of the air conditioner & turning them down while Dipper raised the heat.

"top that northwest."

"if you insist."

Pacifica began to dance back at them, showing she had better moves, As Pacifica dances all the males in the party saw her in awe. Her hips, and cleavage swayed, and moved making every male in the mansion tremendously in their knees. Dipper was impressed on how Pacifica danced. He never saw her in confidence nor determination to stand up for herself. She really has improved after the ghost lumberjack incident.

The two girls watch their former friend/new enemy catch all the boy's attention.

"We have to do better" said Tiff

"Agreed" replied Jen

Jen, and Tiff bend down on all fours, and pulled up their skirt revealing two pairs of butt checks covered by stockings. They move them in a circular motion, and jiggled them, but they didn't show much. Causing the audience to pay more attention to them.

Pacifica noticed this, and she had to do the same as well. She got an idea. Without anyone looking she unleashed her tail, tighten up her skirt, and bended down on her knees, and shook her rear. The two girls' butts may have been big, but Pacifica's were triumphant over Jen, and Tiff since hers was natural, and her butt jiggles more than theirs do. Causing the audience to look at her more as her demon tail made hypnotic notions.

Tiff, and Jen are beginning to get tired as they feel the pressure on their pads becoming heavier which Dipper sees this ready to happen.

"Alright time to turn the heat on this vengeance". Said Dipper as he looked to the thermostat, and he turned up the heat.

"it's getting hot in here." Said a partygoer

As the three continued their dance off one of the watchers noticed something weird with Tiff & Jen & leaned over to another watcher asking her.

"hey, is it me or are their asses getting bigger."

"yeah so are their tits."

Everyone started focusing on them instead of Pacifica, seeing this she knew it was time to bailout & that's what she did.

"what's the matter northwest giving up so soon."

"at least she knows when she's beaten." Mocked Jen

Both girls continued to dance now with the crowd specifically the males cheering for them, they were completely oblivious to what was happening as the liquid in their pads boiled turning to steam & expanded. Pacifica was back by Dipper & Mabel watching them waiting for the best part. The two completely lost in praise until they heard & felt their dresses stretching, finally realizing just how hot it was they saw to their horror just how much their pads expanded making them look as if they had asses bigger than Pacifica's & breasts bigger than Mabel.

"what's happening?"

"a little something called payback." Said Dipper

Both girls knew what was coming but had nowhere to run they were boxed in with as everyone continued to watch them.

"hey why'd you stop keep dancing, shake those asses & swing those tits." Someone yelled

"I don't know who's more pathetic them or those horn dogs." Said Dipper

"well they wanted to be the center of attention…" said Pacifica

"now they are." Said Mabel.

Finally, the pads couldn't take anymore expanding as they all popped simultaneously & with leaking out sounding like a whoopee cushion until everything was flat.

A deafening silence hushed over the crowed as Tiff & Jen held up the front of their dresses due to them stretching. Suddenly the whole crowed erupted in laughter causing both to blush in embarrassment.

"I knew those were fake." Yelled someone

"all that talk & for nothing." Said another person

Seeing their secret exposed & the mocking of everyone around them was too much seeing Dipper, Pacifica & Mabel they walked to them with rage in their eyes.

"you…you did this." Growled Jen

"now how would we pull off something like that?" said Mabel faking innocence

"we're just as surprise as everyone else. "said Dipper

"don't play dumb."

"how can we… though I is kind of funny seeing as you two were calling me a fake but yet you're walking around with tits & asses that explode."

Hearing everyone agree with them only enraged Tiff & Jen more as the told them.

"this isn't over you're going to pay for this." They yelled leave pushing through people to get out.

Once they were gone the part started again everyone was back to dancing while the group congratulated each other.

"boy that was sweet to watch." Said Grenda

"maybe now they'll learn so humility." Said Candy

"doubt it if what bill did wasn't a wakeup call."

"hey guys let's forget about them for now all problems can wait until tomorrow." Said Dipper

"let's Party!" cheered everyone

Elsewhere…

In a mansion somewhere else the vampire was peacefully sipping tea calmly however Emma-Su was not calm she was anxious & hyper.

"mistress, why are we waiting we should be there saving my love from that woman."

"I told you to wait we have been giving the order to move yet."

"but…my love is."

Suddenly the vampire disappeared then appeared in front of Su grabbing her by the neck lifting her into the air.

"listen well you serve me but we both serve the order you…will wait until the order gives us permission do I make myself clear!" she threatened

"yes…mistress…" She struggled to say

Dropping her to the ground the vampire saw that Su's skin was still stuck to her hand looking down she was able to see some expose muscle.

"now come you're starting to decay again…we need to feed you."

As the two left an angry Su follow as she thought to herself about everything.

"soon my love we'll be together again & once I dispose of that bitch & anyone else who tries to keep us apart I'll be all you have & need.

End Of Ch 8


	9. What The Body Wants

The party lasted for a few more hours before everyone left to go home as everyone left they realized that there was no room at the shack for everyone, so Dipper decided to move into the bunker.

The morning at the shack came fast although Pacifica didn't get much sleep, she had trouble sleeping alone after sleeping with Dipper & cuddling with him for so long it was hard to get used to sleeping alone.

"man I miss my dippy." She said waking up

Looking around she saw that the others had already left but she had found a note from Mabel

Hey Pacifica, sorry we didn't wake you, but we thought needed a little more sleep the girls & I went to start our shifts at the diner then we're heading to the pool after work stop by for breakfast & bring Dipper. Mabel

Getting out of bed Pacifica went down stairs seeing soos & Stan getting a new exhibit ready for the shack to open along with melody. Ford was nowhere to be found but that only meant he was still examining the dagger Dipper gave him.

Not to bother anyone Pacifica decided to go get Dipper, as she stepped outside she realized that she was still wearing a pair of booty shorts & a spaghetti string tank top.

"maybe I should change…no this will be fine." She said she sprouted wings.

Taking off Pacifica flew through the woods making her way to the tree having passed by it on their way back to the shack until she found it. Activating the branch, the tree opened into a passage way.

"well that had to have woken him up."

Heading down into the bomb shelter of the bunker she notices Dipper still asleep turned his side much to her annoyance.

"seriously…Dipper wake up we're gonna miss…"

Turning over on to his back his cover fell off revealing that he was naked & hard, something in Pacifica took over as her eyes turned pink & she began to remove her PJ's. Once they were off she climbed on top of Dipper positioning herself she lowered taking his cock in at once. The sudden sensation shocked him awake, as he heard a voice over him.

"morning sexy."

"Pacifica what are you doing."

"well I came to get you for breakfast but then I saw this big fat cock & I thought why waste time with that when we could be making love & making babies."

"making babies…Pacifica…I"

Dipper didn't get the chance to say anything before he was shushed by a kiss from Pacifica.

"let's try twins."

Pacifica quickly started riding Dipper hard, so hard she began to leak milk as her tits began to bounce.

"my milk, it is coming out & I can control it."

Dipper responded to this by taking her nipples into his mouth sucking on them drinking her milk. Dipper realized that her milk was different before it was richer & thicker like cream even tasted better.

"hey, save some for our babies."

Dipper began thrusting upwards increasing her pleasure, but the feeling didn't last long as both were about to cum.

"I can feel you're about to burst do it fill me up with a cream pie."

Dipper did just that filling her up before the both collapsed in each other's arms on the bed.

Later…

After getting dressed the two made it to Greasy's Diner before breakfast ended as they sat in a booth across from each other. Pacifica kept her head down filled with embarrassment, despite Dipper assuring her it was fine.

"Dipper I'm so sorry…"

"Pacifica relax you did nothing wrong."

"yes I did I forced myself on to you & tried to make you knock me up."

"so…"

"so…how can you be okay with this."

"simple because I love you…nothing is wrong when I'm with you."

"oh, Dipper I don't deserve a guy like you."

"beside the idea of us getting married & having a family has crossed my mind a number of times."

"he thought about marrying me that sweet dork." She thought

"but we should find out what's going on…"

"I don't know… when I came to get you I just lost control & all I could think about is how badly I wanted to get pregnant."

"and the other problem?"

Looking down her shirt to see her nipples were still hard as pebbles under her shirt.

"they're still hard & I keep lactating off & on… if it wasn't for these sponges I'd be leaking through my top."

Suddenly lazy Susan showed up to take their orders with her usual happy attitude.

"hello dearies what can I get you."

"some tea for me." Said Pacifica

"a cup of coffee." Said Dipper

"would you like some milk in your coffee?"

"no thanks I had plenty of milk earlier." Joked Dipper only to receive a kick in the leg from Pacifica from under the table."

"owww."

"dork…"

"by the way Pacifica your mom was here earlier she said if I see you to tell you to come home." Informed Susan

Pacifica let out a long sigh she already knew it was a matter of time before her parents find out that she was back, but she was hoping that it wasn't this soon.

"you want me to come with you?"

"no, I can handle this…you focus on what's happening with me…"

"ok call if you need me."

Later…

Arriving at her house it wasn't as big as her old home, but it was still nice, it had three floors along with an attic & basement. Knocking on the door she was greeted by non-other than her mother.

"hey mom…"

"Pacifica is that you?" said Priscilla in shock

"yes."

"come in your father is waiting in the den."

As the two walked in she saw Preston sitting in his chair sipping tea not really showing any sign of emotion or reaction to his daughter appearance.

"so, you finally came home dear."

"yes dad." She said sitting across from him

"I must say you look very different from the last time I saw you."

"well a lot of things changed while I was away."

"well now that you are back we can put things back on track."

"meaning?"

"I'll arranging a meeting between you & Austin."

"for what?"

"so that you can reconcile your relationship."

"we have no relationship."

"now dear it was just a misunderstanding." Said her mother

"you call cheating on me, knocking up my ex friends & calling me a skinny bitch a misunderstanding!?"

"well in his defense you were pretty difficult."

"DIFFICULT…why because I didn't spread my legs for him…because you I refused to take his offer for cosmetic surgery."

"I don't see why there was a problem with that he was offering to fix your imperfection."

"I had no imperfections…he wanted me to become some trophy."

"now Pacifica…we just wanted…"

"to use me…let me take a guess I bet you were hoping that I'd be more willing to sleep with him right… even get pregnant."

"well if you did that kid would be out ticket back on top…seems more likely it can happen… now that you meet his standards."

"his standards…you really think I'm just going to have his kid… just to help you…"

"now dear you don't have to carry the child we can hire a surrogate to carry the baby like I did for you one must keep appearances."

"you two are crazy if you think for a second I will go along with this."

"young lady we are still your parents."

"parents you two have never been parents the only parent I have was my surrogate."

"I have too…I used to read you stories when you were little."

"you did that once mom…& you tore out the rest of the pages to make me think the ugly duckling lived the rest of his life lonely because of his looks…for the record he grew up to be a beautiful swan"

"well that's how the story should have been ugly people deserve misery."

Suddenly Pacifica heard a beeping on her phone that was given to her by ford seeing that it was a message Dipper telling her to meet her by the pool.

"perfect timing Dipper." She said getting

"Dipper? You mean that pines boy why would you interact with him." demanded Preston

"simple dad because he's my boyfriend…& he needs me."

"WHAT!?"

"that's right he & I are dating."

"Pacifica how could you do this you are already in a committed relationship with Austin…" said Priscilla

"1st I hate to repeat myself I want nothing to do with that pig, 2nd whatever we did have never reached that level & 3rd I'll be dammed before I give up what I have now just to please you I'm done with that." She said

"Pacifica, we forbid you from being with that trash."

"oh, not only am I staying with Dipper I'll let you two in on a little secret…we already FUCKED!"

"WHAT!?" they yelled

"that's right we do it almost every night like wild animal & I always go to bed satisfied….in fact I bet he's satisfied me more times than you every did mom in the years you two have been married…so if I'm having anybody's baby it's going to be his…"

Hearing this almost caused Priscilla to faint while Preston's turned face turned with rage.

"you whore…you're not worthy of the name northwest."

"I'm proud of it besides Pacifica Pines has a better sound anyway." She mocked as she began to leave

"Pacifica get back here I'm not done with you."

"but I am…you want to disown me fine I'm starting a new family anyway…with the man I love" she said leaving

As Pacifica left the house she made her way to the pool wanting to put a much distance between her & her parents.

"I haven't seen them in a while & they want to set me back up with that scumbag."

As she continued to walk she thought how about what she told them becoming a little embarrassed that she told them that she & Dipper were having sex but proud at the same time. The thing she was proudest of was telling them if she was going to anyone's child it was going to be Dipper's

"I can almost imagine it."

Suddenly Pacifica started to imagine it, she saw herself in bed with two babies in her arm with Dipper standing beside her. The image filled her with so much joy & it only increased when she noticed a wedding ring on Dipper's hand. This feeling of joy was so intense that she snapped out of her fantasy when she became overwhelmed with a feeling between her leg.

"oh no…"

Pacifica felt her love juice & her milk leaking out her eyes turned pink as her body was giving into urges.

"I have to find some place quick."

In a hurry Pacifica found a hiding spot where no one can see her, once she knew she was safe she gave in.

"what's happening to me." She moaned as she yanked the front of her shirt up dropping the sponges.

Squatting down with her legs spread Pacifica began to massage her tits making mike squirt out while she used her tail to please her aching womanhood. Thrusting in & out with her tail was nowhere near as satisfying as when she's with Dipper but she had to make do.

"oh, Dipper where are you, my body wants your seed."

Pacifica quickly began more aggressive shooting milk out while her love juice began to stream out finally she was able to cum releasing herself from her urges as her eyes returned to normal.

Later…

As Dipper waited outside the pool he began to wonder what was taking Pacifica so long to come, then he noticed her coming with her head down her face red. Seeing this concerned Dipper as he rushed to her to check on her.

"Pacifica are you ok?"

Before he realized it, Pacifica embraced him hugging him tightly refusing to let him go at all.

"Dipper it happened again?"

"what?"

"I lost control & it happened again I had to hide somewhere & relieve myself."

"I'm sorry I should…"

"this is my fault you wanted to come with me, but I said I was ok alone but I'm not I felt so alone without you…it was like being in heat again when I first got turned."

"I'm here now & I'm staying close from now on…"

"please tell me you know what's going on."

"I got in touch with Mim she told me."

"well what's wrong."

"it's not exactly wrong what's happening…buuuut"

"Dipper…talk."

"your body wants to reproduce."

"what."

"Mim told me…"

"tell me everything."

"well…do you remember what your first heat was like…"

"how could I forget it was like all I can think about was sex…& how many guys I wanted to go through."

"yes…well that heat was due to you trying to find a mate…when full blooded succubus goes through it they have no control raping any man till they find the one."

"I did nothing like that I managed find other ways to control my urges."

"that was due to your human side it helped you…from losing complete control…until you found your mate."

"what does this have to do with what's happening now."

"well a basic instinct in succubus is to reproduce once they find a mate the go through a second form of heat that in that state all they want is to have babies & their bodies adjust to accommodate."

"is that what's happening my instincts are taking over."

"yeah a clear sign is your milk."

"your milk, it was sweeter & thicker right."

"it's more like cream now & I can't control when it comes."

"well now when a succubus' milk changes it becomes an aphrodisiac to the mate, full blooded one force their mates continuously drink to keep them hard so that they can work on conceiving longer.

"you're kidding."

"plus, the mate not only become addicted to the milk but that's even the hardest part…"

"what is that?"

"your body is secreting sex pheromones that are supposed to affect & arouse me."

"what?"

"well, all succubus does this it makes their mates horny & makes them more willing to have endless sex which only ends in to ways

"which is."

"the succubus becomes pregnant or the mate dies from exhaustion."

"wait, are you being affected now?"

"yes."

"you, dork why didn't you tell me…"

"relax I'm fine."

"but I have no control."

"you have control your human half help you if it wasn't for that we'd still be in the bunker." He joked

"what about you & I don't want you to?"

"you're talking to the guy who resisted bill's bubble prison I can handle my sexy girlfriend's sex pheromones."

"are you sure maybe instead of resisting we should head back to the bunker & try for triplets." She teased as her eyes turned pink again as her sex pheromones became stronger affecting Dipper

"maybe we should."

As the two leaned in to kiss but were snapped out of it by Mabel calling out to them with Candy & Grenda.

"hey, you guys are early."

"yeah well I ran into Dipper & we've been talking while we waited for you…" she said standing in front of Dipper hiding his hard-on

"well come on guys let's swim." Said Mabel

As the three went inside Dipper & Pacifica both let out a sigh of relief that no one saw anything.

"ok this might be harder than I thought." He said feeling his erection die down

"you think dork." she said as she booty bumped him a little.

"well Mim did say cold water will dwindle the effects."

"I hope so…"

Back At The Northwest House

Shortly after leaving Preston let out a yell of frustration over what he had learned & feared his plan were in jeopardy.

"how dare she do this."

"what do we do now…the gala is happening the day after tomorrow at the manor…"

"we will have Austin over & arrange the meeting any way…that brat is not going to ruin our chances."

"we better hurry before she wines up pregnant with that trash's brat."

Suddenly an alert went off in Preston's phone alerting him that another investor will be attending the gala.

"soon the northwest family will be back on top."

End Of Ch. 9


	10. Girl Talk At The Pool

Awkward couldn't begin to describe the feelings Pacifica was having the fact that her body wanted to reproduce & the heats that she began to deal with that were driving her to do so was a little much to deal with as she sat in the locker room.

"damn I'm more like a succubus from an anime."

"hey Pacifica get out here the water is great."

In a flash Pacifica had turned her clothes into a one-piece hot pink swimsuit stepping out. Several guys were checking her out as she walked but she paid no mind as she joined the other girl.

"look like they like what they see."

"well they can look but they better not try & touch."

All the girls agreed as they began to have some fun in the pool, Pacifica instantly felt better realizing what Dipper told her about cold water worked.

"two bad Dipper left." Said Grenda

"yeah well when there's a mystery he can't resist." Said Mabel

Pacifica knew the real reason why Dipper left after finding out her condition & how affects him it was best that they keep their distance while they figure out how to control it.

"hey girl sorry I'm late." Called out Wendy

Coming up was Wendy dressed in a flannel bikini meeting up with the others.

"alright now it's a party." Said Mabel

After joining the girls, they officially declare it girl time as they all began really enjoying themselves in their section of the pool.

"so paz I've been meaning to ask you."

"what is it?"

"how long have you & Dipper been having sex?"

Pacifica's face turned red while Candy & Grenda at first shocked by the question began to giggle as Mabel looked completely grossed out.

"we never…"

"girl don't there is no way you & him haven't gone it yet…we all knew you two were dating the moment you two came home so spill."

"uh can we changed the subject."

"c'mon Mabel this isn't the first time we talk about this stuff only difference now is Pacifica is here."

"I know but it's Dipper."

"it's all in fun." Teased Candy

"uh guys I'm not really comfortable…

"relax it just us…it's not like you told your parents & rubbed it in their faces." Said Wendy

Pacifica's face turned redder as she dipped lower into the water causing everyone to realized that she did just that.

"you didn't" said Mabel

"I didn't mean to, but I got so angry that I blurted it out of spite."

"what did they do?"

"they called me a whore."

"wow…what did they do to make you so angry?"

"they were trying to make me get back together with Austin."

"THAT PIG." The other girls said.

"yeah…they basically wanted me to get back with him say it was my fault for why we broke up saying it wasn't his fault that he cheated on me it was mine because of how I looked then said because of the way I look now that they were sure he'd take me back."

"that's disgusting." Said Candy

"that's not even the worse part."

"you mean there's more."

"they wanted me to get pregnant by him figuring they can use that to finally form a partnership with his dad's company.

"your dad keeps getting worse & worse."

"so, in the heat of the moment I told him that I was with Dipper, I was sleeping with Dipper & if I was going to have anyone's baby it was going to be Dipper's."

The others were shocked but Mabel even though they were still talking about sex & Dipper one prospect excited her.

"I'm going to be an aunty."

"what no Mabel I'm not pregnant…beside we're not even married yet."

"you two are going to get married?"

Pacifica let out a small grunt annoyed by Mabel asking her these questions but kept a cool head.

"Mabel I want to marry Dipper & I want to have children with him but with the fact that I have a cult after me…that's something that I can't focus on now."

"paz I understand I'm just happy at the prospect of it happening."

Pacifica couldn't help but smile knowing that Mabel approves of her & Dipper's relationship.

"well I'm just glad you two finally got together I was afraid my bro was going to marry that slut."

"I knew something was off when Marius said she came on to him."

"she did?" said Pacifica

"yeah I wanted to beat the snot out of her or at least warn Dipper."

"but I said no…"

"why Mabel?"

"because I knew she had Dipper wrapped around her finger & if we tried to warn him she'd put on an act that would make us look like we're the bad guys…maybe even cause a fight between Dipper & Marius."

"I see."

Suddenly Grenda's phone began to ring catching the attention of everyone as they all got out the pool & when to the benches where they put their things.

"speaking of Marius that's him." said Grenda answering his phone

"well like I was saying the best way for Dipper learn the truth is to see it for himself…than god it happened before he got the chance to sleep with her who know what he would have ended up with."

"still I would love to see the look on her face when she found out Dipper was with you now Pacifica." said Wendy

"oh she saw firsthand."

"how do you mean."

"well since you guys wanted to know so bad I'll let you in on a little secret…during my & Dipper's first time I made her watch."

"SAY WHAT!" said the other girls

"what no…no not you honey…I'll see you soon."

"I used my powers to pull her out of my dream & made her watch for a little while et the whore see what she turned her back on."

"wow that's really cruel."

"true but serves that bitch right." Said Mabel

"so how'd she take it."

"she started screaming give him back it should be her with him not me, so I sent her back to her dream when she got annoying."

"wait does Dipper know about this."

"well…no but please don't tell him…if I'm being honest I feel like that might to much I don't want him to be upset with me."

"relax this is girl talk now." Said Wendy

"yeah nothing we say during one of these talks ever gets back to the guys." Said Candy

"hey guys Marius said that Pacifica's folks are holding a gala at the mansion the day after tomorrow & he's going to be there…"

"probably a sad attempt to finally gain investors."

"well he said he's going to pull some strings & get us all invited."

"count me out."

"come on Paz what better way to stick it to them one more time than to have you show up with Dipper." Said Wendy

"yes, that would be fun."

"I say we crash the party & liven it up."

"we should let Dipper know get him in on it."

"later I say we take this girl time to my house & party till tomorrow." Said Wendy

"I'll rent the movies." Said Grenda

"I'll get the drinks." Said Candy

"then I'll grab the game system & the latest fight fighters game & some board games from the shack." Said Mabel

"ok then I'll order the pizzas."

"then make sure the house is all to ourselves…ok ladies you have your assignment move out…meet tonight at 8pm." Said Wendy

"mam yes mam."

All the girls dried off before all leaving on their tasks, as everyone eft Pacifica thought for a moment & decided to make a detour. Heading back to the bunker she saw that it was still open.

"Dipper, are you down there."

"yeah I'm going some research."

Heading into the bunker she found him at a desk with a bunch of books, despite her urges beginning to surface Pacifica realized she had a strong handle on it due to the cold water from the pool.

"hey there dip what'cha doing.?"

"well I figure I look for a better way for us to be near each other without turning into sex crazy baby makers."

"anything?"

"no but so far, your pheromones aren't that strong yet, so the cold-water approach seems to be working."

"it is…but I wanted let you know my parents are throwing a party at the manor tomorrow night the girl & I are going to crash it & I wanted to come with us."

"a chance to stick it to your mom & dad of course."

"great I better get going before we lose control."

"you don't go so soon."

"I'm meeting the other girls at Wendy's for an all-nighter party."

"ok then."

As Pacifica left she felt Dipper staring at her, feeling his love & lust for her aroused her but somehow powered through it. Leaving she was happy that she remained in control but sad because of how bad she wanted to lose it.

End Of Ch.10

* * *

 _Sorry if this chapter is short and/or bad it's mostly filler to get me to the main event the next chapter be better also i'm having a little writers block anyone ave any ideas let me know._


	11. Party Time

It was finally the night of the party all the guests were arriving one by one as Preston & Priscilla looked on with excitement from above.

"this is it my dear."

"after tonight we'll be back on top Preston."

As more guest arrived in the crowed they noticed Pacifica arriving in a lake foam green dress angering Priscilla.

"that dress she knows how much I…"

"do not let her get under your…what are they doing here!?"

Walking in next to Pacifica was dipper dressed in tuxedo thanks to Pacifica, right behind him were Mabel, Candy, & Wendy. Shortly after Marius & Grenda entered the party hand & hand.

"Preston we can't have this riffraff here."

"not to worry dear we'll deal with them later right after we set our daughter back on the right path.

Looking over her saw Austin who was looking back at him both nodded ready to put their plan into motion.

"Dipper are you sure it was wise to bring your magic sword?" Asked Marius

"after what happened the last time I didn't I'm not taking any chances…besides I see you brought yours."

"of course, I did."

The group were laughing together when suddenly Preston appeared putting on a fake happy face.

"ah Pacifica dear so happy you came to support your mother & I…come we have some investors who would like to meet you?"

At first not wanting to be bothered she decided to go along with it just to her parent to stop bothering her.

"fine…I'll be right back guy…meet you by the bar"

Dipper wanted to go with her but was stopped by Preston who hid his contempt for dipper under a fake smile.

"I'm sorry my boy but this is a family matter I'm sure you understand." He said reaching out his hand

"sure, I do."

As the two shook hands Preston began to squeeze dipper's hand feeling this he returned the favor by doing the same making his hand hotter making him pull back in the process. As the two walked off dipper still wanted to follow but was stopped by Mabel.

"relax bro she'll be back…lets go get hammered."

Reluctantly agreeing the group set off to the bar while, as Pacifica was led by her dad she was already suspicious but became even more when they realized that they had left the party.

"so why do I need to meet these investors…& why are we leaving the party?"

"they wanted to meet the whole family & it's too noisy to discuss business."

Though the manor was not the same one Preston still seem to know his way around as they came to a door seeing that her mother was waiting for them at outside.

"good you're here they're already inside."

"let get this over with."

Opening the door to step in Pacifica quickly the room she was stepping into was not an office but a bedroom.

"what the hell is…"

Before she could finish her parents pushed her in before locking the door with her in it.

"open this damn door NOW!"

"its time you got your head on straight Pacifica luckily someone is here to help." Said Preston as he & Priscilla walked away.

"its been a long time Pacifica."

Turning around she saw someone sitting on the bed instantly recognizing who it was she became disgusted.

"Austin! so this is how desperate those two are trying to pimp me out."

"I must say you really improved the last time you must done it for me."

"don't flatter yourself my new look has nothing to do with you."

"anyway, your new appearance impresses me to much that I decided to forgive you."

"you have got to be kidding."

"excuse me?"

"after everything you said & did to me you forgive me I see you're still full of self intitled shit."

"still so difficult… if you had taken my offer for cosmetic surgery I would have cheated on you but in the end, you got it from someone."

"you think surgery gave me game this."

"there's no other way a bitch like you could get that body."

"sorry asshole but this body is all natural, but you'll never know good it feels."

"I doubt that."

"yeah why?"

"for starter I have the key to unlock the door & there's no way you can take that from me."

"really?"

"yes…& the second reason your parents gave me permission."

"permission?" she said in a sarcastic tone

"they feel your new slutty appearance is going to end with you getting impregnated by the wrong man they want me to be the right man."

"don't you have two kids from my friends after they dumped you."

"is that what they're telling everyone, no I dumped them, but they were well compensated."

"really."

"I paid them well in exchange for signing over their rights to me…they were more than happy to do so."

"your kids."

"I can't be seen raising two little bastard it's bad publicity for me & my father's company luckily my servants were happy to take them.

"you disgust me."

"enough about the past it time to focus on the future our future."

"so, your going to try & rape me."

"I wouldn't call it rape sine when I'm done you'll feel like you were in heaven."

"ok I've had enough of your bullshit I'm out of here."

"I already told you I have the key & you're not getting out till I'm done with you."

"give me the key asshole I'm not in the mood for this."

"just try & take it from me bitch I dare you."

"challenge accepted." She said with a grin

Back at the party

Dipper was getting tired of waiting as he down a shot, he worried for Pacifica knowing her condition & his. Looking over he saw her parent returned without her this made him angry as he was ready to confront them. Before he got the chance to he was stopped by Wendy who had a shocked & horrified look on her face along with the rest.

"dude I don't think we're the only ones who decided to crash the party."

Looking over to his shock he saw Emma-Su at the party & she looked normal in a pink dress with a necklace containing a pink stone, standing right next to her was another woman with jet black hair in a blood red dress.

"oh know they're here for Pacifica."

"mistress I smell them my love & that woman they are here."

"good…wait."

"what is it?"

"I sense a great power underneath us…you stick to the original plan while I look for this power."

"but?"

"do not defy me do as you are told like a good ghoul."

Back at the bar…

"I thought she said she was a walking corpse by know…bro…"

"it the stone it's hiding her true form."

"what do we do?" asked Candy

"well first we find Pacifica…then…wait where is she going." Said Wendy

Watching the group saw the woman leave the party going in a different direction.

"she's not going for Pacifica…then she must be going for."

"THE PORTAL!"

"dude listen you gotta go after her we'll go get Pacifica."

"ok fine." He said walking off

"ok guys let's go get Pacifica."

As the group went to look for Pacifica they were followed the same path Pacifica left but just they were about to leave the party they were stopped by her parent.

"sorry but no one beyond this point." Said Preston

"don't give us that we saw you take Pacifica this way." Mabel

"where is she?" said Wendy

"yeah." Said Grenda

"tell us now." Said Candy

"hopefully she is learning what a real man is like."

"no need I already do." Said Pacifica

Walking up Pacifica was just fine as she dragged a beaten Austin dropping him to the floor shocking her parents.

"child what have you done!?"

"he should have given me the key."

Before her parents could say anything else the others cut them off by Mabel who pushed them out of the way.

"Pacifica we got trouble!"

"what's wrong?"

"its!"

"YOU!" said someone in an animalistic voice

The crowd then spread apart revealing Emma-Su on one end with rage & hatred in her eyes as she locked onto Pacifica. Looking back Pacifica knew the problem but didn't care she just got rid of on pain in her ass she had no problem getting rid of another one.

"you want some bring it bitch."

The two began to charge each other in full rage ready to fight as they slammed into each other.

End Of Ch. 11

* * *

next chapter will focus on dipper then i'll role everything into one huge fight in the chapter after the next


	12. Party Time Part 2

Back at the party

Dipper was getting tired of waiting as he down a shot, he worried for Pacifica knowing her condition & his. Looking over he saw her parent returned without her this made him angry as he was ready to confront them. Before he got the chance to he was stopped by Wendy who had a shocked & horrified look on her face along with the rest.

"dude I don't think we're the only ones who decided to crash the party."

Looking over to his shock he saw Emma-Su at the party & she looked normal in a pink dress with a necklace containing a pink stone, standing right next to her was another woman with jet black hair in a blood red dress.

"oh, know they're here for Pacifica."

"mistress I smell them my love & that woman they are here."

"good…wait."

"what is it?"

"I sense a great power underneath us…you stick to the original plan while I look for this power."

"but?"

"do not defy me do as you are told like a good ghoul."

Back at the bar…

"I thought she said she was a walking corpse by know…bro…"

"it the stone it's hiding her true form."

"what do we do?" asked Candy

"well first we find Pacifica…then…wait where is she going." Said Wendy

Watching the group saw the woman leave the party going in a different direction.

"she's not going for Pacifica…then she must be going for."

"THE PORTAL!"

"dude listen you gotta go after her we'll go get Pacifica."

"ok fine." He said walking off

Following the vampire Dipper tried his best to keep from being spotted, which he was pretty good at.

"damn it."

As the vampire moved she was so drawn to this power that she didn't even realized in the slightest that she was be followed strange energy.

"what is this I am feeling it gets stronger the closer I get to it."

The vampire moved faster leaving Dipper in the dust much to frustration as he watched her run off.

"shit I have to get there."

Taking off in a different direction Dipper remembered that there was another way to the portal that ford told him, arriving after the vampire was already inside.

Damn…I better hurry…"

Before Dipper could make a move, his phone went off quickly answering the phone was for on the other side.

"Dipper what's happening the silent alarm went off in my lab."

"those cultists are here one of them found the portal."

"do what you can to stop them Mcgucket & I are on the way."

Sneaking in Dipper managed to hide himself as he spied on the vampire, who was happily examining the computer.

"this machine is amazing…these fools actually created a gate way into other worlds…no if only I could figure out how to go through it."

The vampire began punching in different coordinates opening on door after doors view different world but was unable to travel to it. The portal's default mode was view only allowing for Mcgucket & ford to view different world to assess their safety before traveling there…without a code the portal is only a one-way window.

"damn it…no matter once I copy & transmit this data we'll be able to build out own & we won't need that fat ass blonde." She said as she pulled out a flash drive placing it into the computer.

"hey, watch wat you say about my sexy girlfriend…you blood sucking bitch."

Turing around she saw angry Dipper with his sword out ready to cut down a vampire.

"you I thought something was familiar about you & that sword!?" she said with anger

"have we met?"

"you ruined a business venture of mine."

Dipper took a second but soon realized that it was bout his last case before Pacifica came back into his life.

"you were the one behind that blood bank racket."

"I was making decent money until you shut me down…luckily for you I wasn't there."

"well you're here now…so step away from the portal."

"sorry but I can't do that see this portal is too precious so much once my master gets that data I'll be well compensate for the money you cost me."

"not if I smash that drive."

"It won't make a difference now…the virus I injected through the drive is copying all the data in the computer once it's done it will transmit it to my master then the virus will wipe out all your data & we'll be the ones with this technology."

"not if I smash that computer."

"first you'll have to get through me."

As Dipper ignited Gunshin the vampire also prepared for battle suddenly she looks up noticing something before looking back at Dipper with a sinister grin.

"seems my minion & that girl is having fun."

"what!?"

"we can't let them start without us." She said in her voice that slowly turned demonic.

Suddenly Dipper could only watch as she began to change form as she grew so large that her shadow cast over him.

"READY TO REJOIN THE PARTY!?."

End of Ch. 12

* * *

sorry if it was too short it was to wrap up a loose end in ch 11 it will all make sense in ch 13


	13. Party's Over

"you want some bring it bitch."

The two began to charge each other in full rage ready to fight as they slammed into each other. Trading blows Pacifica & Emma-Su went back & forward landing shot on each other all the while the crowd watched in shock, as the fight continued Mabel & the others watch looking for the opportunity to jump in.

"he's mine whore." Yelled Emma-Su as she tried to hit Pacifica.

"not anymore bitch."

As the two locked horns again, both reached for something before jumping back as they did Pacifica noticed was Emma-Su laughing much to her confusion.

"what's so funny?"

"seem I took some of your dignity." She said as she held up a handful of fabric that was torn from Pacifica's dress.

Looking down she realized Emma-Su tore off some of her dress in front of everyone one, but she wasn't embarrassed instead she got rid of the rest revealing a red battle Corset leotard underneath.

"Pacifica what are you doing child cover yourself!" called her parents

"I'm not ashamed of my body they can look all they want while I kick this bitch's ass."

"that I doubt." Mocked Emma-Su

"by the way slut I took a little something from you too." mocked Pacifica as held up necklace containing a pink stone

"no give that back!"

"This sure looks important."

"that's the only way he'll love me."

"you're a sad bitch, he's never going to love you…because he loves me."

Throwing the stone to the ground Pacifica stomped on it destroying it while Emma-Su screaming in horror suddenly the illusion around her disappeared as her true appearance was revealed. Everyone gasped & screamed in shock as they now saw a zombified walking corpse in a pink dress.

"looking a little over exposed."

In a fit of rage Emma-Su tackled Pacifica to the floor pinning her down to the ground her fangs drooling a little as she looked down at Pacifica.

"you bitch that's it…they need you alive not healthy I'm going to bite off your face & wear it!"

As Emma-Su extended her jaw to bite down she was hit in the face with a chair that knocked her back off Pacifica, as she looked she saw that it was Mabel holding a dented chair in her hand.

"that's for cheating on my brother you slut!"

"Mabel is that any way to treat your future sister-in-law."

"I'll be damned before I let that happened."

"fine by me…you bim…" said Emma-Su as she got to her feet

Before she could finish what, she was saying she was met with three fists coming at her hitting her at the same time knocking her stumbling back into the crowd who parted allowing her to hit floor. This it was Wendy, Grenda & Candy who delivered the triple threat.

"yess…that's my girl!" cheered Marius

"kill you all…I'll kill everyone he loves then have to love me because I'll be all he has left!"

"BRING IT BITCH!" all five women yelled

Now in a feral rage Emma-Su charged the five girls ready to attack all of them at once while the ready to take her on. Emma-Suddenly the floor began to rubble with everyone looking down as it became stronger.

"oh boy, said Mabel…"

Suddenly the floor burst open as the guests all ran for cover when a large bat monster burst through screaming an ear-piercing screech that broke all the glasses in the area. Riding on her back was Dipper who had a tight grip on both her ears pulling them back while he burned them with his burning hands.

"Dipper!" yelled everyone

Everyone wanted to help but they were stopped by Emma-Su who began swinging wildly at them cause to focus on her. Flying around the bat tried its hardest to shake off Dipper who was still burning her ears.

"it takes more than fancy flying to shake me, you rotten stinking bat." Said Dipper

"I just need to keep you here while my virus does its job…"

"shit it I got back to…." He said looking down

Noticing he was distracted the bat slammed her back into a wall embedding Dipper into the wall.

"it will take more than a… bruised spine to stop me."

As the bat raised her fist to smash into the semi-conscious Dipper as loud battle cry came from behind as Marius landed on the on the back of the bat jamming his sword into her back.

"normally I find it repulsive to strike a lady… but you creature you're no lady." He said pushing his blade in deeper

"yeah that my man!" Cheered Grenda

Emma-Suddenly Emma-Su landed a blow on Grenda knocking her to the ground but the amazon got back to her feet shaking off the hit before jumping back into the fight.

"speaking of which this is for trying to give my man an STD you whore!" yelled Grenda as delivered an uppercut causing her to stumble back towards Candy

"Hey Emma-Su, remember when you said to me, you could have any man you want including mine…where that arrogance now!" mocked Candy as she kicked Emma-Su in the back

"you had this coming for two years bitch." Said Wendy elbowing her in the face making her stumble right towards Mabel & Pacifica.

"SO, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM DIPPER!" said both girls as they both gave a straight fist to her deformed face knocking her down.

Up to the bat is still screaming in pain as Marius held onto his sword, coming too Dipper was finally back into the game as he launched from the wall onto the bat's back driving Gunshin into it making her scream louder. Causing her to fall to the ground the two men jumped off her back pulling their swords out from her back as she changed back into a vampire.

"this is the end for you blood sucker." Said Dipper

"Good bye." Said Marius

As both men raised their sword to deliver the finishing blow a sudden explosion went off below shaking the whole manor.

"what was that?" asked Marius

"oh no!"

Distracted the vampire turned back into the bat creature knocking both men aside as she made her escape.

"looks like my work is done." Mocked the bat

"mistress what about me…you promised me Mason!"

"you can have him I have what I needed & you're useless to me now." She said flying off through a broken window."

"shit!" said Dipper

As everyone regrouped Emma-Su was picking herself off the floor as everyone was ready for her.

"if I can't have you Mason NO ONE WILL!"

"how original…." Mocked Pacifica

Lunging at them as everyone readied themselves she was stopped in mid-air by some energy that Emma-Su surrounded her holding her in place. Confusing everyone they all watch as Gideon walking in using another Mystic Amulet to hold her.

"Gideon?" said Dipper.

"sorry we're late."

Coming up from were Stan & Ford both holding freeze guns aimed at Emma-Su ready to fire.

"ok Gideon once you drop it we'll freeze her…ready Stanley?"

"yeah let's put this bitch on ice sixer."

Dropping his hold Stan & Ford froze Emma-Su instantly turning her into a block of well-preserved ice.

"there that should keep her keep her contained.

"what will you do with her now?" asked Pacifica

"I'll store her in the bunker while I figure out a way to turn her normal…could be a while though."

"trust me Mr. Pines I don't think anyone is in a hurry." Said Wendy

"what in the sweet sarsaparilla happened here?"

Walking in was old man Mcgucket looking shocked at what happened to his home, Dipper looked ashamed knowing he failed them but knew he must tell them.

"Ford…Mcgucket I'm sorry but they got away with your data to the portal.

"oh…OH WELL!" laughed Mcgucket

Everyone was confused especially Dipper for what was happening as how ok he was with this.

"wait they can make their own portal now."

"No, they can't I had a backup plan."

"you did." Said Pacifica

"the moment ma computer knew it was under attack from an unauthorized data transfer it transferred all ma data to a backup hard drive ah keep at my son Tate's home those fools got nothing."

"the what did they get?" She asked

"oh, just a little virus ah made the computer had a decoy drive while the computer moved my real data it fed the transferrer ma virus…they should have data trouble in no time."

Emma-Suddenly Preston walked up with Priscilla on his arm both enraged by how their party had went downhill.

"You ruined everything you brought those monsters here just to ruin me." He said confronting Dipper

"and you have you no shame…parading around in that slutty outfit you're an embarrassment to the northwest name!" said Priscilla to Pacifica

"that's fine by me I don't want to be part of a family who tried to sell their daughter off as a sex toy.

Everyone gasped including the guests where were just coming out from hiding all gathering around the couple.

"that is preposterous." Lied Preston

"we would never." Said Priscilla

"oh yeah ask him." Said Pacifica pointing to Austin who finally regain consciousness as he got to his feet

Angry Dipper pushed Preston as he grabbed Austin by the collar of his shirt holding him up.

"who the hell are you!?" Austin managed to choke out

"about to give you a 5th degree burn if you don't tell me the truth about you & the Northwest's deal."

"I don't know what you're talking…"

"LAST CHANCE!" threatened Dipper as his fist ignited

"ok fine they said I was free to rape & impregnate their daughter in exchange for money…which I don't even have."

"WHAT!?" said Preston

"my father cut me off my inheritance…went to my bastard kids…"

"so, what you're saying is you're broker than them?" asked Dipper

"yes, I've got nothing…"

Everyone turned back to Preston & Priscilla now looked like deer caught in headlights, slowly the now disgusted guests all walked off one by one while they both dropped to their knees & cried as their last chance to be wealthy again was leaving.

"no…no…NO!" they cried

Tossing Austin to them both looked fearful as they looked up at Pacifica who had a threating look on her face.

"hey Gideon, I think there's some trash that needs to be taken out would you mind."

"my pleasure."

With the stone he lifted all three into the sky sending them out the door dropping them into a mud puddle that was nearby, a faint sound could be heard as they splashed down & began screaming & crying.

"well that's that anybody want to go see if the bar Emma-Survived." Cheered Wendy

Everyone agreed except for Dipper & Pacifica who stay behind hugging each other lovingly.

"well this has been a crazy night Dipper."

"true but a least we both took of our Ex problem."

"c'mon dork lets get to the bar before all the good stuff is gone."

The two walked off leaving the frozen Emma-Su behind as she watches them holding hands tightly together.

End Of…wait almost forgot

* * *

Elsewhere…

As the vampire on her hands & knees kept her head down not want to look up at her angry master Tiffany.

"let me make sure I understand just how badly you failed me… you failed to get the girl or the dagger, sacrificed a still useful pawn & uploaded this virus into our system that nearly destroyed our network."

"mistress please I can…"

"SILENCE YOU'LL SUFFER FOR THIS LATER TAKE HER AWAY."

suddenly two cloaked figures appeared grabbing her by the arms she was dragged away while tiffany sat on her throne.

"I can make any moves until the network I repair so enjoy your down time Pacifica because the real battle will begin soon.

End Of Ch. 13


End file.
